


I Dream a Demon.

by WrathfulGoddess



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anti - Jack freeform, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Antisepticeye/you - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Smut, XReader, You/Antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathfulGoddess/pseuds/WrathfulGoddess
Summary: A demon that takes over your dreams and you have no escape and yet, after awhile you start wondering if you want to. How can something wonderful and amazing take over something so horrible and dark?





	1. A Long Day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work. I haven't done anything like this before but hoping you guys like the content and story of it. If you like it please let me know and I'll do more with it but if you don't like it that's fine :) let me know of there's something specific you want to be incorporated and I'll do my best. Also there will be some curse words but not to many.  
> h/c is hair color  
> e/c is eye color  
> f/c is favorite color  
> bf/n is best friend name

Chapter 1: A long day.  
It was the last day of highschool and I was so ready to leave this place. The only good thing about the school was the library, so many books you could get immersed in. I was leaving the graduation ceremony and heading towards my car. A present from my mom and dad, they bought me a dark green Chevy Malibu. I got into my car and my phone vibrated and a text popped up from my best friend. "Hey! I'm throwing a party tomorrow night and it's gonna be awesome!" I thought about it for a moment, parties weren't my thing, and then replied with "Alright fine! I'm going home and then I'll head over to stay." I drove home listening to my favorite channel thinking about tomorrow. As I pulled into the driveway I noticed my parents still weren't home, I'll call later and see when their plane lands. They just won a trip from a raffle and have been gone for a week, it was good for them, they needed an escape. I walked through the house grabbing a water from the fridge and going to my room, grabbing a towel and heading towards the bathroom. I walked through the door and laughed when I saw my cat asleep in the sink "Angel, you need to get out." She looked up and just meowed at me as if saying "I don't have to do anything." and went back to sleep. I started the water and went to brush my hair, I got the rich (h/c) from my grandma. My (e/c) reflecting back at me in the bright light, got the color from my mom I'm just glad she had beautiful eyes. I left the door open incase Angel decided to leave, slowly got under the hot water and instantly felt the tension leave. Only in the shower for about 20 mins when I decided it was time to get ready to leave, I walked back to my room and looked for an outfit. I got dressed in a simple blue tank top and some dark jean shorts, I pulled my hair up into a bun (if yours isn't long enough it was left down) and grabbed a bag. I put in some sleep ware, a (f/c) tank top and normal jeans for the party and, extra clothes incase I decided to stay for a few days. I called my parents and talked for awhile and told them I was gonna be staying with (bf/n) for a few days and found out they were staying there for another week. I wished them a good time and said goodbye, after ending the call I texted (bf/n) and told her I was on my way. I grabbed my bag and set out some extra food for Angel and walked out, the drive wasn't long and it was nice out so I decided to walk. I put in my headphones and started my playlist as I walked, I was walking for about 5 mins and couldn't help feeling like someone was watching me. I looked back to cross the street and saw no one behind me, maybe it was just someone watching me from a house? I got to her house after a half an hour and just walked in through the front door, I heard massive paws coming towards me and said the command to let her dog know I was friendly. "Cargo!" Instantly the massive great dane stopped and sat down raising his paw waiting for my hand. "Hey Buddy! How are you? You been a good boy?" Holding my hand out and shaking his paw. He showered me with kisses and then ran off out the backdoor, I set my bag down and went out to find (bf/n). I found her standing by the pool checking to make sure the temperature was good, I looked at the table and saw her phone and wallet was on it. I crept up behind her and then grabbed her by the hips and threw her in. "WHAT THE HELL!" And then she hit the water creating a splash, she resurfaced shortly and looked at me with a deadly stare. I set my phone down and jumped in with her, splashing her with more water. I came up and she was laughing and started throwing water my way and trying to hit me with a foam noodle, I kept dodging her attacks and hitting her with my own. I looked over briefly and saw Buddy sitting there staring at us "Buddy, Reinforcements!" He stood and jumped in the water and started splashing her too. We stayed in the water for awhile and just enjoyed the free feeling that came with floating, she looked over and started talking. "I'm surprised you decided to come, you always say no unless it's a study party." I thought for a moment and replied "I know but, highschool is over and I wanted to experience a party at least once." She looked lovingly at me and then suggested we go inside. She handed me a towel and I went to the bathroom and changed into sleep shorts and a tank top, pulling my hair into the towel I looked at the time. "Almost 7pm and its gonna be dark soon." I walked out and heard her on the phone, sounded like she was ordering food. I headed towards her room and sat down by her computer and started checking social networks, I heard her voice call down the hall. "Pizza will be here in an hour!" "Okay!" I checked a few more things and logged off, I laid on the bed and played a game on my phone. I woke up to her shaking my shoulder and her eyes near mine "Hey sleepy, the food is here." She walked towards her couch and pointed at the box, I sat up and scratched my head. "I was asleep for an hour?" She nodded yes and tried to chew faster to talk "Yeah, well maybe a little longer cause you were snoring." I made a face at her "I don't snore, I just breathe loud." She giggled and went back to watching tv, I wondered over and ate with her in silence. After the pizza was gone we looked at each other and said"Bedtime." At the same moment and burst into giggles. I walked to the spare bedroom and looked around for the tricky light switch, flipped it on and walked towards the dresser. After brushing my hair I walked over to the bed and fell on top of it, reaching over and flipping the bedside switch. I closed my eyes and tried drifting off to sleep, I felt my breathing get even and then had the weirdest dream about something with glowing eyes.


	2. I Didn't Even Get His Name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the dream you meet the thing with glowing eyes and when you wake you notice the dream was more real than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already putting up chapter 2 because I'm in the writing mood. Another curse word towards the end. I aso apologize for any spelling errors  
> Again; bf/n is best friend name  
> Y/n is your name  
> Also gonna change the rating because of a brief depiction of violence.

I fall asleep that night and dream of something with glowing eyes.  
I'm outside in a park and the only light I have is from the moon shining down on me, I'm listening to the crickets chirping when I feel eyes on me. I slowly look around to find the source and then I notice glowing to my left, at first it think its just glow bugs but then they shift. I look a bit more closely and see there are two lights but one is blue and the other is green, I start ti stand slowly wanting to just run like my body is telling me to. I don't listen to it and slowly back away, not taking my eyes off the lights. Slightly they get brighter and seem closer than before, the figure passes through the light briefly and it looks human but not at the same time. My heart is racing and my head is yelling at me telling me to run as fast as I can but, my body won't listen. I gather all my strength and spin around but before I can run I hear feet hitting the ground, I look over my shoulder and the eyes are right there. I feel my heart pound like it's about to burst, he has an evil smile on his face and he just keeps looking at me. "Well, well what do we have here? A lost scared girl alone at night?" He turns his head to the side waiting to see if I respond, I open my mouth to speak but can't form the words. "Usually I like when people are so scared they can't talk but, I can't kill you right now so I'm curious... What's your name pet?" My chest is moving rapidly and my breathing is heavy, I try to speak again "I'm not lost, I know exactly where I am. And I'm not your pet." I'm surprised at the anger that comes out, for some reason I instantly feel anger from him calling me "pet". His smile gets even bigger if that was possible "Well a feisty one aren't ya? That's adorable but unfortunately I'm not in a playful mood." I go to respond but an interrupted by him flinging me across the park and into a tree, my leg hit a branch and felt my blood run down my thigh. I let out a moan of discomfort as I slide down to the ground, grabbing my leg and trying not to pass out. I look up and he's right next to me, I feel his hot breath on my neck. "Bleedin are ya? That's to bad... For you." His smile grows bigger and he reaches down touching the blood, he watches me as he does it and brings his hand up to his face. I watch him with terror as he licks each finger clean and returns to smiling at me. "You taste so sweet pet, like strawberries. It's so enticing and I want to finish you off now but, I'll let you live for now." I felt a cry building behind my eyes and a lump on my throat. "You're planning on killing me?" My voice breaks slightly as I speak but I feel no shame in it, his eyes seem to slowly stop glowing and turn dark. "I haven't decided yet, I have ta think about it. For now I just want ya play for awhile." My heart could've ran up my throat and choked me to death but as I put my head down I felt hands on me again. His cold hands grabbing my arms and pulling me up only to throw my again, I land in a patch of grass and feel dirt get into my wound. He's laughing behind me and saying something I couldn't hear through the pounding in my ears, I continue to lay on the ground as he gets closer. He places his hand onto my back and rubs it slightly, I hear the ground moving as he adjusts his stance. "We can play more tomorrow my pet, for now you can rest." His breathe goes into my ear and for a moment his tongue ran up the side of my cheek, I try to shift away from the you but his hand holds me in place. He leaves me alone and bleeding on the grass patch, I can't hear anything else but the sound of my blood going through my ears. I try to sit up and my wrist slipped and my face falls toward the ground again but instead of dirt I kept falling, until I woke screaming and sitting up in the bed. I was drenched in sweat and breathing rapidly. I hear footsteps running towards the door and for a moment I think of my dream. "(Y/N)! What's going on are you alright? Do you need help!?" She opens my door before I can respond and turns on the light, her eyes wide and hair crazy. "I'm alright, just had an intense dream. I just need a shower now." He eyes and face relax and then we both hear the incoming pissed on the floor. "Cargo!" We yell at the same time and the great Dane jumps into the bed and put m puts his paw up for me. I take it and silent whisper to him to let him know I'm alright and nothing is wrong. I look at (bf/n) and stand to go to the bathroom and feel pain, my body feels weak and bruised. "Whoa (y/n) your leg it's bleeding." I look down and see the dried blood strains going down my leg, I lift my shorts more and see the gash. I look at her and both our eyes were wide. "What the fuck kind of dream did you have?" I couldn't even give her a good answer, I shook my head and went into the bathroom and started the shower. While washing my hair dirt and grass was running down the drain and I saw subtle bruises, I cleaned the cut and wrapped it when I got out of the shower. When I got back to the room I saw (bf/n) sleeping on the bed with Buddy at the foot on the ground, I crawled in bed to her and attempted to fall asleep again but feared seeing Him again.


	3. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I crawled into bed next to her and attempted to fall asleep again but feared seeing Him again.  
> You wake up and prepare the day for the party and enjoy yourself until you are getting ready for bed and realize He is coming back tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a bit longer to me and hopefully I start writing longer ones but I don't want this to move super fast and then leave you guys wishing I had put more details into it and feel like I just finished it to fast. Let me know how you feel about this chapter, its just about you the reader and soon I'll bring Him out into the world while she's not sleeping but I feel like building a bit of a story leading up to making Him come out. Hope you guys like it :)

I eventually fell asleep and didn't have any other dreams of that strange being, his eyes were the only thing that came up. I was so entranced by his eyes and couldn't stop, even after waking up for the second time. I wish I had got his name, I don't know why but felt I just had to know. When I opened my eyes I looked over to find that (bf/n) was still sleeping and got up and headed to the bathroom, I washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth and headed downstairs. I opened her cabinets to get breakfast and had a bowl of cereal, I was eating and checking my phone for any messages or notifications. My mom had texted pictures of the ocean and some wildlife around the area, dad was in some of the pictures but he hated being in them. I sent her a reply about how I'm glad they have a chance to be happy and explore and told them I loved them, I put my dishes in the washer and went outside. I loved being outside during the morning because it was so quiet and peaceful, I had to open the door again so Buddy could come out and I watched him for awhile. I heard a thud followed by a string of profanity from (bf/n) and laughed to myself. "Mommy isn't very graceful is she? Always bumping into things." The dogs' ears went up and he started running around more before following me inside. I started her coffee and got a glass of water for myself and waited for her, she was so not a morning person. She came down the stairs nearly falling down and walked towards me with her eyes closed, she stopped for a moment and smelled the air. "You made coffee." "Yeah I know how you are without your caffeine." She smiled and got herself a cup and drinking it black, slowly she started waking up more. "Oh how's your leg? Did you figure out how that happened?" I looked over at her. "Probably sleep walking and hurt myself somehow." I didn't want to give her the real details incase she thought I was crazy, I thought I might be too. "What time is the party?" She gave me a quick glance acknowledging the change of topic. "I told people to show up around 5:30-6pm. But it may be later." I nodded and went towards the living room to watch tv for awhile, have to waste time somehow.  
-Time skip-  
It was finally time to get dressed and ready for the party, I went upstairs and into my room. I set out my outfit and started on my hair, first brushing it and then putting it into my favorite style (insert style here). I put my jeans on but left the night tank on so when I did my makeup it wouldn't ruin the other, I did simple makeup with matching eye shadow for my (f/c) tank I was wearing to the party. After I was all set and fully dressed I headed down to her room for approval, I knocked on her door and waited until she said to come in. I walked through the door and was greeted with a smile. "(Y/n)! You look so pretty, as always." Flashing a wink at me as she said it, "You look amazing too! Do you want help zipping the back up?" She was wearing her normal party wear which was a dress that came to her knees in a color that matched her skin tone, and her hair down and curled. She nodded yes and I walked over and helped her finish getting ready, after about 30 mins she was finally ready and we checked the time. "Alright so it's almost 6pm and people should be coming soon." We went to the kitchen to start mixing up her jungle punch and set out cups and put out a table for anything else people brought, I went out and double checked the temperature in the pool just incase people decided to swim. While I was standing there I felt the hairs on my neck raise and I got chills as if someone was behind me, I turned slowly expecting Him to be there but it was just Buddy watching me do stuff. "Buddy you scared me hunny." He just flashed his teeth smiling at me and I rubbed his side and head, standing up I headed back into the house. I reached the glass door and I could've sworn I saw a pair of glowing eyes in the reflection, I turned around but nothing was there. "I have to be going crazy." I shook my head clearing my thoughts and stepped in. "Hey (bf/n)! The pool is set and I saw a couple cars coming down the road!" I heard her running down the hall above my head and then down the stairs. "Let's get this started!" She turned on the stereo and left the remote out so people could change it, just then the door bell rang. She looked at me so excitedly and ran to greet people, I just wandered back to the kitchen and waited by the counter for now.  
-Time Skip-  
It was about 8:45pm and the party was already a success, if you call drunk underage people a success. I wasn't drinking that much but had a shot once or twice but not enough to inhibit me, I was currently watching people throwing each other into the pool and talking to someone from school. We sat and talked for awhile and soon after he was pulled away by someone else and I was left alone, it didn't bother me much I kinda liked the quiet. Until, that is, (bf/n) called for me to come over and helped call cabs for people, I didn't notice it was almost 11pm. After another hour or so it started to die down and more people were either leaving or asleep in their cars, I started to feel tired myself and told (bf/n) I was going to bed. "Party pooper, it isn't even after midnight and people are already wore out." I laughed as I started upstairs and went to the shower so I could relax before bed, in the shower however I came to a sudden realization. He said he was coming back tonight and that he wanted to play some more, instantly I felt myself go cold despite the hot water covering me. I finished my shower kinda slowly and then headed back into the room, I tried to stay awake as long as possible by checking social media and watching YouTube videos. Eventually though I felt my eyes growing heavier and I was to tired to fight sleep anymore, I headed to the bed and laid down and turning the light off before almost instantly drifting off. As soon as I felt the fall of sleep I saw them again, His eyes glowing bright and the flash of his teeth from the smile he gave before I could wake myself again. My last thought before losing myself into the dream was 'I really hope he doesn't kill me tonight.'


	4. He Spoke His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall asleep and wake in a room with chains and no exits and then you see Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 4th chapter up already and again the rating changed to mature for violence and slight profanity. Enjoy and let me know how you like it so far! :)

I 'woke up' in a cold room on a hard floor and slowly sat up trying to let my eyes adjust to the new lighting, I couldn't see much but off to the side was something sparkling in the light. I stood slowly feeling lightheaded and went towards the object, my knees felt weak and my legs felt like disappearing as my eyes landed on the object. Chains were attached to the wall and it looked like one of them had a collar on the end, my throat felt tight like I couldn't breathe and I turned away from it. Shaking my head trying to remind myself it was only a dream, the thought wouldn't stick as everything felt so real. "This isn't real, you're dreaming." I reassured myself out loud and instantly regretting it. "If it be a dream then ya would be naked." I could practically taste his smile in the air and chills ran up my spine, I looked for the eyes and found them on the other side of the room. "Where am I if not in a dream?" Not really what I wanted to ask but my mouth wouldn't dare say what I desperately wanted to know. His footsteps started towards me and eventually he stepped under a light, he was tall and handsome. Wait, did I say handsome? Why would I say that? "You're somewhere no one'll find ya... Or hear ya screaming." His blue eye flashed a wink at me and his smile grew more devilish, I looked at him and then around to find an escape but failed at doing so. "Are you going to hurt me again?" His face shifted a bit as if thinking hard on my question and then back to the previous stare. "Maybe, depends on if ya try to run again." My head screamed the words 'DANGER, RUN AS FAST AS POSSIBLE' I couldn't listen to that voice instead listening to the one telling me to cooperate. He walked closer to me and started walking in a circle as if I was prey, my eyes never leaving his. "You're takin the fun out of it all my little pet, ya were more fun last time." I felt it rising in my throat but couldn't stop myself from nearly screaming at him. "I'm not your damn pet!" His smile was so wide I thought I saw blood running down his chin, something about me being angry affects him. "Ya never gave me a name so how else am I to address ya?" How could I not notice his accent? Why is it like I'm only hearing it now, it was an Irish accent so thick it could drown someone. "(Y/n), my name is (y/n)." Why did I tell him that? Why keep playing this game? He nodded as if accepting my response and stood straighter making himself look even bigger. "What a wonderful name, (y/n)... Not hard to remember." He repeated my name like he was drinking a fine wine, experiencing the way it felt coming out of his mouth. "What's your name?" It came out before I could stop myself, to late now. He pondered for a moment and then said "Ya don't know who I am? Do ya not get out much?" He almost sounded angry that I didn't know his name as if he was so important that everyone should know, shaking my head 'no' he sighed. "I thought ya were special (y/n), thought ya were different but you're just like the other sluts I bring here." Venom laced his words and anger seeped into his eyes turning them black, I wanted to run now and as far as I could. He started to walk closer toward me and just as he was about to reach me there was a sound behind him, he turned around to see what it was and I took my chance. I ran as fast as my legs would let me and couldn't find any way to leave this dark place, my heart pounding in my ears and my lungs begging me to take a break. I kept going and then saw a wall appear in front of me, I couldn't stop fast enough and smacked into it. Bouncing off and onto the floor I heard ringing in my ears and it hurt to open my eyes, I grabbed my head and tried to sit up but couldn't. "Sorry about that but, ya ran and it left me no choice but to hurt ya." There wasn't any sorrow in his voice when he spoke and walked towards me, leaning over and looking into my eyes. "Please don't kill me? Please?" He turned his head and groaned deeply almost growling, he turned his gaze back to me and pulled me up forcefully and looked into my eyes trying to pierce my soul. He didn't say anything but he slammed me against the wall hitting my head against it again, smiling slightly with his black eyes on me enjoying my pain. I heard a noise like a spring and then felt a knife at my throat, I feared swallowing incase it cut into me. "Ya been a bad girl (y/n) and bad girls get punished." Trailing the knife along my throat and down to my collar bone, I wanted to scream so badly I felt like I was gonna pass out. "I wont be bad again, I swear!" He still held the knife now against my chest above my heart, eyes slightly changing back into blue and green. He was about to move the knife away when his heard jerked and eyes went black again. "STOP TELLIN ME LIES!" He used his other hand to slap me across my face and let me fall to the ground, I looked up at him pleadingly. "Please, I swear I'll do what you say just don't hurt me?" He laughed slightly as if amused at my begging, crouching down and grabbing a fist full of my hair and pulling my head back. "Careful what ya say to me (y/n), I may take advantage of ya." Winking down at me and lowered his face more and dragging his tongue across my cheek, moaning against my face as if he was about to devour me right there. Closing my eyes I felt tears start to roll down to my chin, I swallowed hard and tried to speak. "Please, please give me another chance to prove I wont be bad again?" I would let him doing anything if it saved my life and let me return back in my bed, I thought of my parents coming home to a possibly dead cat and a missing daughter and cried again. "I am different, just let me show you." He thought for a moment and then pushed my head down letting go of my hair, I gasped for the air I didn't know I was missing and grabbed my throat. "Stand up slowly." I looked up at him and his eyes had returned to normal again and tried to do as I was told, my legs wouldn't hold me completely and he ended up helping me keep my balance. "I'm sorry to lose my temper before, ya just made me so angry when ya ran." I looked at his eyes and felt a slight bit of sincerity from them, I spoke slowly. "I'm sorry for running from you, I was just so scared." This is it I have to prove I believe he wont really hurt me, I have to make him believe I want to be around him. His face changed into almost a gentle smile and he looked at my bruised face "Ya may want to put ice on that." I tried to make myself smile slightly and force an apologetic response. "It's my own fault, if I hadn't have ran you wouldn't have hurt me. Right?" His eyes seemed more gentle now and he smiled as he looked at me. "Of course I wouldn't have hurt ya (y/n) I only wanted to talk to ya." I let another smile cross my face and looked at him again, he really had such strong features from his enthralling eyes to his strong jaw. "Can we play again tomorrow?" His face lit up like I said Christmas was coming, he looked like a child. "Of course and please don't make me hurt ya again? It wouldn't be as fun." I smiled and nodded at him and expected to find myself in bed again but before I fully grew conscious he spoke again. "My name is Anti by the way." My heart raced as I woke and looked around my room again and only had a slight headache, wait he said something. I tried to think hard to remember what he had said, then I remembered he had spoke his name.


	5. Excited Yet Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the day at the library and reading about Demons can really waste the day away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully I can get another chapter up soon, and maybe be doing a half and half with Reader POV and Anti POV. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom thinking about my encounter last night, saying his name over and over in my head. I brushed my hair and smoothed it out and taking one more look before brushing my teeth, I finished and just stared at my reflection. I had a small cut on my lower lip and my forehead had a small bump from the damn wall, I can't believe I told him I was willing to see him tonight. Shaking my head I walked out and headed to (bf/n) room and saw she was still sleeping, I went back into my room and threw on some sweatpants and grabbed my bag. I quietly left her house leaving a note saying I had gone home, as I began my walk I thought more on Anti. Such a strange name for a strange man and I kept picturing his eyes and his tongue against my cheek, it was a terrifying experience and yet it sent chills down my spine. I snapped out of my thoughts because I thought I heard someone call my name, I looked around and everyone was just doing their own things. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me and it wasn't real, that's a hard concept lately since Anti is proving that even dreams are real. I saw my house and picked up my pace hoping Angel was alright, she gets lonely so I try not to be gone for long. I unlocked my front door and opened it slowly and closing it quietly, listening for paws coming close. "Angel mommy is home!" I heard a thud like she jumped from something and then a very loud meow, she ran through the house and came towards me screaming her meows at me. "Did you miss me hunny? You been good while I was gone?" She rubbed between my ankles and head-butted my shins, I bent down rubbing her head and belly when she rolled over. I went to the kitchen and saw her food was almost empty and put the bowl on the counter, filled her food and grabbed a water from the fridge and poured into her water dish. I walked to my room and started cleaning a bit before deciding it was okay, I put out a new change of clothes and headed for the shower. When I got out I headed back my room and checked the time, it was little after 12pm and I had nothing planned for the day. I sighed and changed into blue jean shorts and my favorite band tee, I checked my computer to see if anything interesting was happening. There were a lot of posts about the party and people trying to plan more, I had fun don't get me wrong but I'd rather be at home with my family. I thought about mom and dad and hoped they were still enjoying themselves, I looked at my phone as it went off and laughed when it was (bf/n). 'Hey I was thinking about going to the mall later after work, you should come with me! :)' I replied back, 'Alright but I'm driving cause you scare me lol xD' I set my phone down and turned off the computer, I sat for a moment until the silence was broken by my stomach growling. I headed back towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, there was some leftovers but nothing that screamed 'EAT ME'. I grabbed my purse and stuffed my wallet in and walked towards the door, grabbing my keys off the table I said goodbye to Angel and walked out. I drove downtown and decided on going into the cafe by the library, maybe I'll get a book or two after lunch. I went in and ordered a grilled cheese with smoked gouda and a caramel frappe, I sat down and looked at the other people walking by and sitting in the store. My heart almost jumped into my throat when someone with green hair came in, he was walking backwards and talking to his friend. I felt sick and when he turned around I relaxed some, just a teenager that lived down the street from me. "Hey (y/n)! Didn't expect to find you here." I looked up and he was standing by my table with his friend ordering food. "Yeah decided to get lunch, what did you do to your hair?" He smiled and his eyes sparkled. "Did it last night cause I went to this awesome party and a girl there was doing peoples hair." I thought for a second. "Wait, did you go to (bf/n) party?" He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, don't tell my parents though. They might just kill me for my hair, I don't want them to know I went to a party." He looked at me with his eyes begging. "Alright I wont say anything to them but, you gotta stay out of trouble okay?" He nearly jumped with happiness when I agreed, we talked a bit more and he introduced me to his friend he met last night. We all sat and ate our lunch and they came with me to the library, I always felt comfortable in the occult section and was skimming the books when one jumped out at me. Literally jumped off the shelf and when I looked over a girl blushed and apologized for scaring me, I smiled and picked it up intending to put it away and the title caught my eye. "Dream Demons: Fact or Myth?" I decided it may give a bit of insight on my own and check it out, I said goodbye to the boys and headed home.   
-Time Skip-  
I walked into my room and looked at the clock sitting on my desk, only 3:45pm and then I remembered was supposed to go to the mall. I sent her a text asking if she still wanted to go and got a reply about 5 mins later "Actuallyyyyy there's a slight problem... I may or may not have woken up from a nap and fell down my stairs, I'M TOTALLY FINE! I swear. The hospital just wants to keep me over night incase I have a concussion, and they ran tests and found I have some sort of deficiency that makes me the way I am when I wake up... I'll message you when I can go home, love you!" I sighed, she was always so clumsy and now I guess we know why, I'm glad she's okay and thankful she doesn't have many stairs. I shook my head and headed towards my dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and a tank top, I changed and pulled my hair up into a ponytail (again sorry if your hair isn't long enough for that) wandered to my bed and opened my book. Most of it was the history of demons and their origins and then I came across a chapter called "Can a Dream Demon Hurt You?" I read that chapter and realized that's what He was, I put it down for a second rubbing my temples and trying to calm my heartbeat. I grabbed the book again and looked at the next chapter, "Becoming Reality." It described that the demons can enter our realm and becoming living beings, it gave several theories on how but nothing definite. Growing frustrated and not being able to calm down I stood up and instantly undressed, I started a hot shower and stepped in while I let my muscles release tension. I tried to think of anything but Him and couldn't he had became a constant thought, I was growing nervous about seeing him again but something inside me was excited. I left the shower and went back into my room putting on new under ware and then the tank and sweats I was previously wearing, I looked at the time again and it was later than I thought. "When did it become 8:30pm?" I had completely lost track of time and wasted my day, I went down to the kitchen and made a sandwich and a small salad for a late dinner. I tried not to eat to slowly and put my dishes away and trudged to my room, I went to my computer and checked my social media. Mom and dad were still enjoying their trip and dad was learning how to surf against his will, mom was always making us learn new things saying 'It will make us more interesting!' She was so enthusiastic and dad just wanted to wake up, go to work, come home and repeat. I sent her a quick message telling her I loved her and goodnight even though she probably just finished lunch, I turned off the computer and went to the radio and turned on my favorite channel. Falling onto my bed and relaxing while reading the book some more, I didn't notice how tired I was getting until it was to late. Soon my eyes closed and the book fell on my chest and my whole body relaxed, one final thought ran through my head before entering deeper into sleep. It was Him and it was time to see him again, I just hoped everything went smoothly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in a bed that isn't yours and wonder how the night will turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter :) I was so happy to write this and it has Anti POV it's a bit longer than I thought it would be but I hope you guys like it :)

I woke this time lying on a bed and when I looked over he wasn't there, I thought maybe he had forgotten about me for a moment. I sat up and looked around quickly seeing it wasn't my room but in a completely new one, it wasn't as dark as the dungeon but it still didn't have windows. I saw a door to my right but I didn't want to make him mad if this was a test, I stayed there for a moment before deciding to do anything. I sighed and then took a deep breath. "Anti? Are you there?" I listened closely for any type of reply, I heard nothing and my heart felt like lead. Maybe he really did forget about me or maybe he's testing me, I wasn't sure why his lack of presence made me feel so upset. "Anti please, please tell me you're here?" I waited for awhile and decided to go towards the door, I got out of the bed and slowly walked towards it thinking I was gonna regret it. I opened it slowly and looked out and saw a hallway, not a long one but like the one you would find in an apartment. "Anti? Are you there?" I cautiously stepped out and walked through and peeking into the open doors on both sides of me, each one had a different room like a bathroom or a library and it seemed more like a castle hallway. I heard the end and there was an open space that turned into a living room, to the right looked like it was a kitchen hidden by a half wall and there was another door. I walked even more slowly to it and looked through the peep hole, it was dark for a moment and then it turned into a street with old houses. I took a breath and turned away from it and headed towards the couch, sitting down and putting my face into my hands with tears right behind my eyes. Why was I so upset about him not being here? It's not like I really know him well enough to miss him but the tears came anyway. "Anti please come out here?" I sobbed and felt like he wasn't going to show I kept crying for a moment and let my body fall over on the couch, I hugged my chest and just laid there and I have never felt so alone. It seemed like hours I laid like this and even though my eyes had dried I still felt like the tears were falling, I heard a loud thud coming from the hall and my heart felt like it restarted. "Anti is that you?"  
-Time switch to when you fell asleep-  
Anti POV  
I had spent the past few hours running through the woods tracking, it was getting dark and my senses were getting better and I was getting closer. I climbed up the nearest tree and looked around for my prey, I heard a grunt and instinctively went towards it hoping the bear had led me to more. Jumping from tree to tree I slowed my movement and my dead heart pounded, there was 5 bears going into a cave and they were mine. I jumped from the tree landing on my feet and crept closer, I could smell their blood in the air and my mouth started watering. I walked through the entrance and I felt my dark soul shiver and my eyes shifted, I could feel it when they did and sometimes it hurt but I loved the pain. I could see more easily now and looked deeper into the dark, I saw the red of their hearts and I heard them breathing my body crouching and went further. I saw one of them sleeping and then I lunged towards it, my knife running down my sleeve and into my hand. It felt so good to hold the black steel in my fingers and then brought it up to connect with the bears face, it roared and stood up leaving its chest open and I took another chance to cut it. It lowered and watched me as I circled him waiting for an opening, it had alerted the others of my presence and they would be here soon. I jumped into its back and thrust the knife into its shoulder, it roared and threw its head back. I took the opening and sunk my teeth into the neck and pulled hard, ripping the throat open and I greedily drank from the beast. It stopped struggling and fell limp on the cave floor, I retrieved my knife and spun around to see 4 more very angry bears. They circled me and I stood still waiting for one of them to make a move, I heard a heart pick up behind me and turned just in time to plunge my knife into its chest. It scratched at me but only tore my bloody shirt and I cut straight down, revealing its heart I took my free hand and grabbed it and ripping the heart straight out. The beast fell over and I squeezed the heart causing it to burst and dropped it, I looked at the other bears as I smeared the blood over my face. Laughing deeply as I did so and then letting my tongue slip between my lips, I dragged my tongue up my palm and tasted the beast. Human was better but this took the edge off, I couldn't revel in it long as the remaining bears charged me. "This is gonna be fun." My voice echoed through the cave followed by the roaring and ripping sounds of their flesh, they were smart but not as smart as me. I left the cave satisfied with my win and looked at my clothes in the moonlight, completely covered in dark crimson I noticed my shirt was gone and my jeans were ripped to shreds just barely hanging together. I laughed even more than before and let out a deep demonic growl letting the other beasts in the woods know I was there, birds flew from the trees and the insects went quiet. I smiled at myself and ran towards my house as fast as I could push myself, I jumped onto my roof and went in through the hatch I built. When I landed I looked around the small room and then my eyes landed on the inviting bed, I heard a noise come from the living room and then a voice. "Anti is that you?" I remembered she was here i almost walked out as I was but thought again, it probably took a lot for her not to run out the front door when she woke up here. I'll just act like I didn't hear her and went through the hall and into the bathroom as quick as I could, turning on the shower and then looking in the mirror. I'm glad I didn't go out there like this she wouldn't be able to take it hell, I've met some demons here who can't take the sight of blood so how could she. I pulled on my jeans and they fell apart at my touch I looked at my legs and saw the blood was literally everywhere, normally I'd run a bath and bathe in the blood of my kill but I didn't have time for that. I took off my now red boxers and got into the shower letting all of tonights kill wash away, I washed my body twice and my hair about 4 times before the water was finally clear. I turned the water off and stepped out reaching for a towel and heard a noise, I looked over and saw a flash of hair and thought maybe she came to look for me. I almost walked out to see her but then I realized she saw me nude, not that I care I would walk around outside nude but I don't. Humans must have a different reaction to nudity then we do, I dried my hair quickly and wrapped the towel around my waist and went towards my room. Before I could go in however I could smell something in the air, it was her of course but i could smell her arousal. I smiled to myself. "This is gonna be fun."   
-Time switch to Anti coming home-  
Reader POV  
It went silent after I spoke and thought maybe it was my imagination, until I heard water running and thought maybe he didn't hear me. I sat for a moment before building the courage to get up, walking slowly around the corner and heading down the hall. I stopped when I heard water shut off I waited a moment and then peeked around the edge of the open door and saw him, he was just getting out and was standing naked. My heart raced and I watched the beads of water roll down his chest, he was very pale and very muscular I couldn't help but keep looking at the water run lower. I wasn't gonna look at his waist or anything below for that matter but my eyes drifted, instantly I gasped and turned to run back to the living room. I kept walking to the kitchen and tried to find something to drink, he didn't have much but I found his drinking glasses and got some water. I set the cup down and filled my hands and splashing water on my face and rubbing the back of my neck, he was so perfect and I saw him again when my eyes closed. Fuck, fuck, fuck... This isn't going to be a fun night. I just hoped he didn't see me in the doorway, I hoped he didn't ask what I saw if he did see me. Not that it would make it more awkward now that I know what's under his clothes, I grabbed my cup and went back to the living room and sat down. I heard shuffling and soon after I heard footsteps coming towards me, I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "(Y/n), hope ya haven't waited long." I shook my head and shrugged. "There's no clocks around so I don't know." He came over and sat on the other side of the couch and I watched his chest move like he was breathing deeply. "Why didn't ya run when ya saw I wasn't here?" I felt my shoulders relax and I sighed. "I wanted to see you." My voice was so quiet I thought he didn't hear me but when I looked over he was smiling, he ran his hands through his hair and stretched reveling a line of skin above his green shorts. I looked a second to long and turned my head back to my hands trying to hide the red on my face, I know he can hear my heart racing but I tried to ignore it. I saw him out of the corner of my eye and he was still smiling, a thought came to mind and a voice told me 'He knows you saw him.' I breathed slowly and almost missing what he said. "You really wanted to see me?" I raised my head and looked at him and saw his eyes were on me and he made eye contact. "Yeah, yeah I did." A smile invaded my face as I spoke but didn't last long when I saw his head start jerking slightly. "Anti are you okay?" His eyes closed and he put his hands on his face breathing heavily, he started growling and my heart picked up again. "(Y/n)." And then he went quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Are ya just saying that to keep me from hurting you again?" His voice had changed slightly and I saw a flash of black in his eyes. "Anti are you okay?" My voice broke slightly and then he lifted his head and made eye contact again, his eyes were as black as night and scared me. "I think ya might be lying, think ya might be trying to figure out how to get rid of me." I leaned back a bit and shook my head. "I'm not lying Anti I swear." He smiled a bit before standing up and turning back to me, grabbing my hair and pulling me to the floor. "Anti ple-" I was cut short by a slap and he pulled me again to stand up and started pulling me closer to him, he out a hand around my waist and put his nose to my neck. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies." His breath was hot against my neck as he spoke and I felt his teeth grazing my skin. I didn't say anything back to him and he shook his head pulling away and looking at me, I saw a small flicker of blue and green and then he let go. I dropped to the floor again and backed up as I watched him shake his head and drop to his knees, I wanted to cry and hide forever but I couldn't move. I watched as it looked like he was battling something in his head until he stopped and started crying. "I didn't mean to hurt ya, I swear. Sometimes that side comes out and I can't fight fast enough." I crawled over to him and touched his back and rubbed it slightly, I wanted him to know I was okay and he didn't hit me that hard and that I cared. "Anti it's alright, I'm okay." He looked up at me and I melted into his beautiful eyes of blue and green, he looked away and sighed. "Ya sure? I don't want ya to think I intended on hurting you." I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "If I wasn't okay do you think I would be trying to calm you down?" He smiled at me and then wrapped his arms around my waist, I was shocked for a moment and then relaxed into the hug. "I'm sorry (y/n) is this okay?" He loosened his grip and instead of talking I pulled him closer feeling him tighten again, I tried to think of something to say and then he spoke again. "Can I ask you something?" He pulled away and helped me to the couch, sitting down beside me. "Yeah you can ask me anything." Danger alarms went off in my head and my heart raced again, I could hear it in his voice after he asked. "Ya saw me in the bathroom didn't ya?" He had a small smile of his lips and he almost winked. I looked down quickly remembering how muscular he is and his, no I won't think about that. "Yeah, I did but I didn't you know... See anything." I could feel my blush coming from my chest to my cheeks, and I saw him breathing deeply again and I heard him quietly groaning. "I'm sorry I should've waited for you to come out here." I apologized to him and he smiled slightly still breathing deeply. "It's okay (y/n) ya were looking for me, I understand." He smiled at me now. "Do ya want to play?" His voice was slightly deeper and my heart stopped and instantly my head went down and I wanted to run to the bathroom, I felt the heat coming off of him and my body wanted to wrap around it. I swallowed hard before speaking. "Play what?" I looked up at him and his head was tilted towards me and he was smiling.  
-Time shift to him walking into the living room-  
Anti POV  
I put on some green baggy shorts and a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, I smiled to myself cause I could still smell her arousal. I walked out and saw her on the couch. "(Y/n), hope ya haven't waited long." She shrugged and made a comment about how I didn't have any clocks here so she didn't know what time it was. I made a mental note to find one for her incase she came back, I was losing the scent and walked towards her and sat on the other end of the couch. I wanted to fill my lungs with the smell of her and breathed deeply, I thought for a moment and realized she could've ran away and yet she's still here. "Why didn't ya run when ya saw I wasn't here?" She was so quiet when she spoke but I heard her say she wanted to see me, I smiled and looked at her and her face was aimed down. Inside I was so happy that she was here and I was internally jumping with joy. "You really wanted to see me?" Her gaze moved to me and her eyes met mine, she looked nervous and then she said "Yeah, Yeah I did." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, and I wanted to test something. I ran my hands through my still wet hair and stretched feeling my shirt lift a little reveling a line of skin above my green shorts, I heard her heart start pounding and a new wave of arousal washed over her and crashed through me. It was so strong and sweet smelling and nearly made me gasp, I saw her looking down and the red over her chest and face. "Ya really wanted to see me?" I needed an excuse to see her face and she looked over and met my eyes, she is so beautiful. "Yeah, yeah I did." She smiled at me and I wanted to lean closer and wrap around her, I was interrupted by my thoughts when I felt the dark rushing over me. I felt my head start twitching while I attempted to fight the urge to let it take over me, she was saying something to me I couldn't hear her and I realized I was growling and tried to hide it. The dark was winning and I had let my guard down to much and basically invited it in, I tried to tell her to run but only got out her name before it took me over. I could see her now as my face turned and I saw the fear in her eyes. "Are ya just saying that to keep me from hurting you again?" My lips were moving without my permission and I kept fighting it, I was strong but the dark fed off fear and I was losing. I couldn't hear her voice or the one that escaped my throat, I was trying so hard to fight against it. I heard the sound of someone being slapped and realized she was in my hands and I was hurting her, I tried so hard to stop and then the dark made a mistake and put my face against her neck. I let it smell her and take her in and just as the dark was about to make me bite her I pulled back hard, knocking its grip on me loose and I pushed it down and regaining control. I let go of her and dropped down angry with myself, I guess I'll have to kill more before I see her to keep it away. I started apologizing to her for what I had done explaining it wasn't really me, soon I felt her touch my back and her voice in my ears. "Anti it's alright, I'm okay." I looked at her and into her eyes and then seeing the red mark on her face and looked away. "Ya sure?" I felt her hand on my chin and her eyes said it before she could, I was so lost in her (e/c) eyes that I missed what she had actually said and wrapped around her. I realized I was hugging her and pulled away a little. "I'm sorry (y/n) is this okay?" She smiled and just pulled me back into the embrace and I loved her warmth, I still was entranced by her smell even though it was barely there. I knew how to bring it back though. "Can I ask ya something?" I said and pulled her up and to the couch I could feel her heart pick up again as if she already knew what I was going to say."Yeah you can ask me anything." Her smile was still on her face but I saw the blush on her chest. "Ya saw me in the bathroom didn't ya?" My lips turned into a smile and my eye twitched making me realize I almost winked at her. She thought for a moment trying to calm her heart down and then a new wave of her arousal flooded my nose, she smelled so amazingly enticing and felt a low groan in my chest "Yeah, I did but I didn't you know... See anything." I kept looking at her and she apologized again saying something about she should have waited for me. "It's okay (y/n) ya were looking for me, I understand." She was still so nervous and kept giving off more and more of her scent. I smiled at her and when I spoke my voice was laced with desire. "Do ya want to play?" Her heart could've exploded and the scent hit me harder than ever and she was sitting there trying not to let me notice, she couldn't hide how turned on she was around me though and she swallowed before speaking. "Play what?" I kept the smile on my face and thought about how different she really was, this really was gonna be fun.


	7. Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti wants to play and then you find yourself wanting more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is guys! I know that I left you with a cliff hanger but this makes up for it. I have to be honest I was almost really mean and changed the whole scenario and made it innocent, so you all better be happy with this. :) hope you enjoy yourselves ;)

Reader POV  
My heart was so close to exploding and my body felt like it was on fire I so wanted to move towards him but I was frozen in place, he brought his face closer to mine and stopped just inches by my face. "Is this to far?" I felt his breath hot against my lips as he spoke and his eyes filled with desire and lust. "No, it's not to far." My voice so quiet and his hand touched my neck holding me and my own hand went to his shoulder, he closed the distance and it felt like electricity shot through my body. Our lips touched and I lost every thought I had before, all doubts about him were gone I needed him. I felt his other hand wrap around my back and pull me closer and my hands went around his neck, I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip and I accepted it. My tongue darted out to meet his and he claimed my mouth without hesitation, our tongues dancing with each other and it felt like it went on for hours. I felt him pulling away and then he rested his forehead against mine, his breathing was ragged and heavy matching my own. "I don't want to push ya to far (y/n), do ya want to stop?" I opened my eyes and almost threw every care out the window, I was nervous and excited at the same time. If I let this happen it would be my first time and I don't know if I'm ready for that. "I've never done anything more than this." He growled slightly and turned his head closing his eyes. "I think we may need to stop then, if this goes on any longer I may not want to stop." I sighed and pulled away a bit to look at his face, he was struggling to stop. "Okay Anti, maybe another time." He looked at me and then down and i followed his gaze, he was already hard and it was extremely noticeable. "I don't want ya to go but ya may have to." I nodded understanding his request. "Will I see you tomorrow?" He looked at my face and just stared for a moment. "Do ya want to?" His voice sounded strained and I knew I didn't have a lot of time before he lost it. "Yeah I do, I want to see you again." He smiled and nodded kissing me gently one last time. "See ya tomorrow." I felt myself drifting and wondered if he controlled when I left his realm, slowly creeping back into my own I watched him and he looked so pained to let me leave.  
Anti POV  
She's gone now and I wanted to pull her back in, I wanted to feel her hands run along my body and feel her. I groaned and sat back against the couch looking down I realized I still had a problem, I went to the bathroom and got into the shower replaying what had happened. Her lips so soft and her mouth tasting so good, I started to palm myself thinking about what we could've done. I could still smell her arousal and wanted to taste it for myself, I rubbed harder thinking about how I would be her first and how her tongue moved with mine. I imagined the faces she would make below me and for her voice would sound screaming my name, not in pain or anguish but with pleasure and joy. I felt myself on the edge of my climax and I thought about her mouth on me and how that tongue of hers would move against me. "(y/n)! Fuck!" I came into my hand and washed myself off, stepping out of the shower and realizing I would need so many more before she was here tomorrow. I went to my room and got changed and climbed through the hatch, I needed to start getting ready so I don't lose myself to the dark again. I ran across the rooftops and landed by the woods, no humans here made it somewhat difficult but the animals fought back more.  
Reader POV  
I woke up with a sheen of sweat and a growing heat between my thighs, I really didn't want to leave him but maybe it was a good thing he stopped. I hadn't planned on kissing him or being so attracted to him, I ran my hand over my face and hair and stood up and headed to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and I looked like a lion who had a bad and humid day, I tried to brush my hair and decided a shower would help. I ran the hot water and undressed waiting for the water to heat up, after a moment the water was ready and I stepped in feeling my body relax. I couldn't stop the warmth that crept back between my thighs, I closed my eyes and thought about how Anti had kissed me. I thought about how his hand on my neck and around my waist pulling me closer could've been more, his tongue running across my neck and collar bone teeth barely grazing my skin. My hand traveled from my neck down to my waist and my leg lifted so I reach better, I thought about how every time he growled my body tensed and how I wanted to hear it while he was on top of me. I thought about how he would feel inside of me, he was so big he might just rip me in half but I craved it. I inserted one finger and thought of him doing it and leaned my head back, "Oh Anti." My voice cracking slightly as I inserted a second finger and moaned loudly, I moved them faster thinking of him moaning my name and growling with his own pleasure. I felt my climax getting so near and building up so much that I couldn't hold myself back. "Oh god, Anti!" I leaned against the wall of the shower and loved how cold it was, even the water was running cold and I decided it was time to get out. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself brushing my hair more easily now and went to my room, looking at the time and seeing it was after 11am. I need to get dressed and eat, I need something to drink since my throat had gone dry. I looked out my window and people were wearing dresses and shorts, I went to my closet and found a cute dress I only wore when I was in a good mood. It was (f/c) and went to my knees I matched it with black slip ons and headed to the kitchen, I grabbed a glass of tea and made a sandwich for lunch. Angel kept going around my ankles begging for food I looked over at her bowl and saw she had ate almost all of it. "You're such a fat, needy cat but mommy loves you anyway." She meowed at me and I filled both dishes and put mine in the dishwasher, I was debating on going for a walk when someone knocked on my door. "One second!" I yelled as I was grabbing my bag and headed towards the door, I looked out the glass and all I saw was green hair and then I saw his face. I smiled and opened the door. "Hey Skyler, what's going on?" He looked at me and smiled and then looked down, I could tell he wanted a ride somewhere. "Where do you need to go?" He looked back up and smiled again. "Remember that guy I introduced you to, Josh? I wanted to know if you could take me to get him and then possibly hang out in town?" I thought for a second and agreed going back into the house and grabbing my keys, he was like my younger brother so I couldn't say no. "You have to put the address in the GPS." He took it from me as we got in the car and set it up I pulled out of the drive and started talking to him about his friend. "He's so cool and he's really nice, he doesn't make fun of me like the guys at school." He kept going on about him without me asking any other questions than What's he like?' I smiled while he talked and then looked at him when we got to a red light. "Does he know you like him?" His face went red and he smiled widely. "Not yet, I don't even know if he's like that yet." I thought for a moment. "Well you should have that talk because you guys would be cute together." He smiled and blushed again. "Thanks for being supportive of me, I'm still scared to tell my parents." His parents were extremely religious and not in the cool way, I've met some really laid back religious people that don't try to push their religion on other people. His mom and dad were the kind that rioted when they thought things were wrong and they were usually saying hateful things about people. "You never know, you could tell them and change their minds about it and if not then you can move into my place if they make you leave." He smiled and I shook my hand in his hair, I kept thinking about Anti and what he was doing. "So I have to ask, why green?" He laughed suddenly and very loudly and it took a few minutes before he could calm down enough to tell me. "So what happened was; I was waiting for her to get the stuff for my hair when a guy looked over at me and then got sick, the only thing I could say to him was "Do you eat a lot of greens?" So that's what color she thought I wanted." I burst into laughter and we talked more about what we were gonna do after we picked up Josh, my GPS interrupted us telling me to turn and his house was on the right. I looked over and saw a flash of purple and smiling I asked him. "Did he dye his hair?" He looked over confused and then smiled at me. "He asked what my favorite color was the other day and I said purple." I smiled. "Maybe he did it for you." He blushed even more and smiled. Josh got in the car and said. "Hey (y/n)! What's up man?" The two started talking and I drove to the mall and after 15 mins of driving around the lot I found a spot to park.  
Anti POV  
"Jaysus fuck!" I was slammed against a rock by the lion I was hunting, his teeth flashing and he lunged at me again. I dodged and spun around onto his back biting into his shoulder and tasting the blood, better than bear but not close to human but I needed it. I couldn't let the darkness come out when I saw (y/n) again, it was the 3rd lion I killed after I went through 5 more bears. I could sense a few more lions around and closing in from hearing the other one, I drained the one underneath me and felt my body shudder. I've never had so much at once and it was empowering, I thought about just dragging two back to the house and draining them and storing it for later. I looked around and waited for more movement and as soon as I heard it I ran, catching the lion by surprise and spinning around breaking it's neck. Landing and staring the other in the eyes his mouth curled and showing his teeth, I growled at him and my chest rumbled staying low and eye level would be dangerous for a human, I, however, feared nothing but myself. His neck twitched and I took the chance to move and jumped beside him and wrapping around, squeezing him hard I felt several ribs crack. He let out a high pitch growl and tried to move and his breathing became uneven, I let him go and watched him struggle and it looked like I may have pierced his lungs. He was dying slowly and I walked over grabbing his mane and twisting, a loud crack and then he stopped breathing. I grabbed him and pulled hard dragging him away from sight, I need a tarp or rope to bring them back to my place. I ran fast and hoped they would still be there when I got back, I hope all this wasn't all for nothing.  
Reader POV  
The mall was so much fun and I kept noticing the boys holding each others hands, the smiles they gave each other and they way one would look at the other when he wasn't paying attention. I had pulled Josh to the side and told him not to break my brothers heart and he promised he wouldn't, I set my bags down on my bed and started putting things away. I mostly bought little things I could hang up instantly and a few more books on demons I thought could help, I wanted to find a way that could possibly bring Anti here before talking to him and getting hopes up. I looked at the time and it was after 8pm and I was glad we stopped and ate before ending our day, I need to go to the store and get more food and possibly look into apartments. My family had money but we didn't live like we did, both parents had jobs and said I didn't need one until I was 21. They wanted me to experience being carefree for awhile, since I passed school with As they talked to me about college but I didn't want to go without knowing what I wanted to do. I didn't realize I was on the last bag and just put it in my closet, it was something special for Anti and I had to put them on before bed. I hoped he was as excited for tonight like I was, I was nervous as I thought about seeing him again and went into the bathroom. I took a shower but was still okay from the one this morning so I spent time shaving my legs and maintaining my other areas, I got out and put on my favorite lotion that smelled like (f/s) I loved it so much and it worked with my sensitive skin. I never had irritated spots after shaving and loved how soft it made me feel, I hoped he would be able to smell it and I wasn't doing it for nothing. I left the bathroom glancing at the clock hanging in the hallway, almost 10:30pm and about time to lay down. I went into my room and grabbed the bag again and set it down on the bed, I dumped the contents onto the bed and looked at the pile of new bras and matching thongs. I grabbed the set that was black with green spots and put on a black tank and shorts over top, put the others back into the bag and turned off the light and crawled under the sheets.  
Anti POV  
"Holy Jaysus that was a workout in it'self." I flopped onto the couch finally able to sit down after bringing the lions back to the dungeons, draining them was easy but the looks I got from the other dead people and demons walking about was priceless. I had already taken a shower for the fourth time and was wondering where she was going to appear, I sighed and stood up going to the bedroom to grab a couple movies incase she wanted to watch some. I was picking up a few things when I heard the sheets moving and turned, she was coming through and her outline was just shimmering and it was so beautiful. I laid down on the bed and waited for her it took a moment but soon enough she was rolling over, her eyes fluttering open and smiling when she saw me. "Hey you." I smiled at her and touched her cheek resting my hand on her neck. "How was your day?" She smiled and we talked about her spending time at the mall with friends, among other things and when it fell quiet we just stared at each other for awhile and I rubbed my thumb in circles on her neck. She looked at my lips for a second and then back at my eyes, I leaned forward and kissed her gently and not trying to deepen it yet. It was so hard to control myself the other night because I wanted her so much, she pulled away and sighed. "Would ya like to watch a movie?" She smiled. "What do you have?" I got up and pulled her with me to show her the small collection I have, she went through each one occasionally setting one off into a pile then handing them to me. "Pick one of these." She kept smiling and I turned around to walk out the doorway I got to the living room, I turned to say something but she wasn't there. "Did ya get lost?" I heard a giggle and then she peeked around the door frame. "No I was just checking something." She walked up behind me and gestured for me to go I smiled and walked towards the TV, I looked over and she was sitting on the couch I shook my head and picked one of the movies. "Would ya like somethin to drink?" She looked up and smiled. "Yeah some water would be nice." I went into the kitchen and felt the smile still on my face, she was in a good mood tonight. I sat onto the couch leaving a bit of space between us incase she wanted it, I hit the play button and got a bit more comfortable. She had looked over at me a few times with a weird emotion behind her eyes but still smiling. I caught on quickly and lifted my arm. "Well get over here then." She smile grew bigger and scooted closer and laid her head on my chest reaching for my other hand, I brought the other one down and around her waist holding her against me. She wrapped her fingers between mine and I felt her smile against my chest, I started to smell her like a slow smoke going into my lungs. First it was something fruity in her hair and then it was her skin that smelled so sweet, and then the unmistakable arousal coming off her again. She was watching the movie and occasionally jumping a bit at scary parts, I had unconsciously started tracing my fingers against her side and waist. I stopped feeling a bit embarrassed and she groaned. "It's okay, you don't have to stop." I smiled down at her and put my face against her hair, I opened my eyes to look at our hands still stuck together and accidentally looked when she scratched her chest. I can't lie about how nice her breasts were, they weren't to small and not ungodly big but enough for me. I happened to see her bra and had to slightly adjust myself, it was black and neon green and I felt like she put it on for me. "Ya like the movie so far?" I was watching how her chest moved when she breathed. She took a deeper breath and sighed Jaysus, the way her breasts moved when she did might give me away unless I fixed my position soon. "It's a bit confusing but I'm following so far." I shifted gently trying to aim my hips away from her. "Yea it took me a couple watches to understand fully." Her head shifted and turned to look at me smiling. "Not really interested in the movie though." I felt my eyes go wide, did she really just say that?  
Reader POV  
I was so happy when I realized that my effort wasn't in vain and had the same bra on, I felt more confident and when he had invited me to lay on him I started thinking of a plan. First it was moving to a spot I thought he would be able to see down my shirt, and then purposely scratching my chest when I knew he was looking at me. I didn't know it worked until he started shifting every so often, he asked about the movie and told him it was confusing and then looking at him. "Not really interested in the movie though." His blue and green eyes widened and just stared at me, I winked at him and smiled again and his eyes were filled with desire and caution. He tilted his head silently asking if I was sure, I nodded 'yes' and his mouth touched mine again. I breathed deeply through my nose and pulled him more into the kiss, I wanted him so much I didn't care that my first time would be technically while I was dreaming. He kissed gently and when I traced my tongue across his bottom lip he got a bit rougher pulling me into his lap so I was now straddling him, he ran his hands up my back and pulled me closer to his chest. Our tongues dancing and letting him have dominance and I started feeling him between my legs more, I gasped and his mouth moved to my throat gently sucking and biting taking his tongue over my exposed skin. I moved my hips and he stopped. "Are ya abs'lutely sure (y/n)?" I looked down into his eyes and smiled. "Yeah I really am." He pulled my face down and kissed me again and I opened my mouth for him and his tongue took over, I moved my hips again and felt his chest vibrate as a growl came from him. He stood up slowly and wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me to his room, he sat me onto the bed gently and pushed me back climbing on top of me. His mouth went down my chest and he pulled at my shirt, I lifted to help him remove it and his eyes fell on my chest. I felt a blush start and he growled again. "You're so fucking beautiful." He bent down and kissed my lips and then lowered down my chest and opened the clasp on the front of my bra, when it fell open he didn't waste any time taking a nipple into his mouth. I gasped loudly and moaned his name, I felt him smile and then his teeth grazed against my nipple when he sucked. I leaned my head back and pushed further into his mouth, he pulled back a bit and took the bra off completely and switched to the other side and took my other nipple between his fingers and pinched. My hands were under his shirt and I dragged my fingers over his back, he stopped and growled lightly. "Scratch me harder (y/n)." I obeyed and when he returned to what he was doing before I dragged my nails even harder and thought I felt blood, his growl was deeper and I could hear the pleasure in it. He lowered down my stomach leaving a trail of kisses to my waist and stopping looking up at me, I nodded it was okay again and lifted my hips when he pulled on my shorts. His face changed when he saw my thong that was barely there and closed his eyes moaning, he slipped his fingers around the material and pulled down.  
Anti POV  
Jaysus this woman was trying to make me explode, just looking at her almost naked body was driving me mad. And that pathetic excuse for a thong that barely covered anything, I wanted to rip it off of her but remind myself to be gently with her. I pulled them down slowly and just stared at her again, she really was-"So damn beautiful." I spoke the last part out loud and tried not to growl again when I saw she had a small triangle shaved on, I held myself back a bit and looked at her. She smiled and sat up grabbing the bottom of my shirt, I grabbed it and pulled it over my head and felt her hands on my abs when my arms went up. I looked down at her and she started kissing and licking my muscle outlines, resting my hand on her neck and shoulder. She was reaching for my pants but I wanted to make sure she was ready, I pulled her chin up and shook my head no. I slowly leaned her back against the bed and dropped down and grabbed her thighs, lifting them and sliding my arms around them. She moaned and arched her back and her arousal was so damn strong, I felt a growl escape my chest and lowered my face and slipping my tongue out. She was already dripping for me and she tasted so good I wanted to only taste her everyday, as soon as my tongue made contact with her clit she nearly screamed. I rolled my tongue against her and she arched so much I thought her back would break, I ran my tongue across her lips and slid between them getting yet another moan almost so deep it could've been a growl. It made me even harder hearing such an animalistic noise come from her mouth, I pushed my tongue further and felt her walls tighten and brought my hand over to rub her with my thumb. She was about to climax and I could feel her tighten around my tongue and then I replaced my tongue with two fingers and cried them upwards. "Oh fuck Anti!" She screamed and I felt her dripping into my palm, she was breathing so hard and looked at me when I leaned back and stuck my fingers in my mouth. She tasted like a forbidden drink of ambrosia, she growled this time and pulled my mouth onto hers, her tongue rushing into my mouth and tasting herself on my tongue. I didn't have time to react when she grabbed my shorts and pulled down, she stared at me for a moment and then taking me into her mouth. She wasn't able to take all of it but she got pretty far and her tongue ran around my shaft, I would never have thought she was a virgin by the way she behaved. I was already so hard and so close by then she gagged a bit and I almost completely lost it, I tried to recompose myself and then she took me by surprise and went further. I felt the back of her throat and growled as I pulled back and released into her mouth, she tried to get all of it but some rolled down her chin. Jaysus she was so fucking sexy right now, I wiped her chin and pulled her into a kiss laying on top of her now.  
Reader POV  
He still tasted like me and I knew he could taste himself but didn't seem to care, I let his tongue run across my own and and felt him hard all over again. He slowly got into position and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry if this hurts." He slowly started entering me and I felt like I was on fire as I stretched for him, I gasped and moaned and he growled. He only went halfway and stopped. "Please Anti, keep moving." My breath was ragged and he slowly started moving again and as it got less painful he went further inside me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I couldn't stop moaning and almost screamed. "Ya don't have to hold back, if ya want to scream do it." He was so close to my ear and then he took it between his teeth gently, I moaned again and then he stopped fully inside now. He started moving again and set a slow pace at first but I started to crave more, I dug my nails into his shoulder and bit his neck. "Jaysus fuck (y/n)!" He started moving faster and his chest vibrating as he growled, he started thrusting harder and faster and then he hit a spot and I screamed out. "Anti!" He grabbed my shoulder and thrust one more time growling my name "(y/n)!" I felt him fill me and he slowly pulled back and looked down, I must be bleeding cause he stood and walked over to the closet. He held up a finger telling me to wait and left but only gone for a moment and came back, he cleaned me off and then put on his boxers and helped me stand so I could get dressed. He had to hold me steady because my heart was racing and my knees were weak, he held me for awhile and rubbed my back calming me down. I moved my face so I was looking at him. "I have strong feelin's for ya (y/n) and I don't want to hide that." I felt my heart melt and found myself feeling the same way. "Would you be upset if I told you I have been trying to find a way to bring you into my world?" He looked at me and smiled with his eyes starting to glow. "Why would ya want that?" I blushed looking down and quietly gave a reply. "Because I want to be with you." He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up to look into my eyes. "I already know how to do that." My confusion stirred and instantly I said. "How?"


	8. Are Ya Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You figure out that there is a way to bring him out. Something works shattering happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait but I was pretty sick and then had other things that came up but here is the next chapter

I Dream a Demon pt8  
He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up to look into my eyes. "I already know how to do that." My confusion stirred and instantly I said. "How?"   
Chapter 8: Are Ya Sure?  
I stared at him waiting for a response and scared, was he being serious? He smiled gently and stared into my eyes for a moment. "It's not easy but its not impossible." I needed a real answer and he wasn't giving me one fast enough. "Please Anti tell me how." I begged him and felt tears in my eyes, seeing him reach up to wipe them away I moved into his hand. "It takes awhile to set up and it might hurt ya slightly, it involves blood and ya have to really want me." He looked sad when he mentioned me possibly getting hurt, I kissed his thumb and turned back to him. "Okay we can keep talking about it for awhile and decide if its what we both want." I didn't want to say that I had a fear creeping in, a fear of bringing him out and then he leaves me. His eyes watched mine as his face softened and lowered to kiss me, it was gentle and I just felt like melting away. "I don't want ya to go but ya have to." I saw the pooling in his eyes and knew I had I had it too. "Okay Anti, I'll see you soon." My voice broke as I was about to cry and I felt myself floating away. "See ya soon." I woke more gently this time and just rolled onto my side, I felt the tears rolling down my face to my ears. I was so happy about what he and I shared but I was also afraid he was going to leave, he was going to come here and then just run away. I swallowed hard and tried to push that thought out and focus on his eyes, his soft gentle eyes so full of mystery. I laid in bed for awhile and only got up when I heard my phone ring, it was my mom calling. "Hey mom! You and dad still enjoying your trip?" I had stood and was heading towards the kitchen when I heard someone on the other side. "I'm sorry but is (parents/names) your mother and father?" I felt my heart drop and I fell to my knees. "Yes are they okay? did something happen?" I heard a deep breath and then a sigh. "I am so sorry to have to say this over the phone, your parents were killed in a diving accident." I didn't even try to stop myself from crying and just let it out, Angel came running and sat in front of me confused. "Ma'am do you need me to send someone to your location for help?" I held back my tears for just a moment to speak. "No, no I can call someone myself. What happened to them?" I heard the other line shudder a breath. "It's better to speak about this in person. I'm traveling with your parents in a few hours to your city, I'll call you when I land. I am so sorry for this." I dropped the phone and curled onto the floor and pulled Angel against my chest and she let me, I could hardly breathe and didn't even notice I cried myself to sleep. I woke up to Angel rubbing against my face and smiled lightly at her, I sat up slowly and looked at the time. It said 3pm and I didn't even know when I woke up this morning, I sighed and leaned against the fridge. I had more tears that wanted to escape but my eyes wouldn't let them, I opened my phone and called the only person I could. "Hey girl I was about to call you! They just let me out and I was gonna come see you!" I didn't answer for a moment and then it just came out. "My parents are dead, I just got the call." I started crying without tears and she was speaking to me but I couldn't hear her, the next thing I knew she was in front of me pulling me into her arms. I leaned against her and just let her hold me, it felt so nice to have someone here. I must've fallen asleep again cause I woke up in my room, I looked up and saw Skyler and (b/f) at my computer desk talking. "What happened guys?" I saw them look at me and then (b/f) spoke up. "You passed out and Skyler saw the front door opened and helped me carry you up here." I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, what time is it?" They both looked around and then Skyler spoke. "It's actually almost 7pm. You slept for a long time." I groaned and saw one of them put a glass of water on my table for me, I drank it slowly and leaned against my wall. "I think I'm okay right now but could you guys stay with me for a couple days?" (b/f) instantly shook her head yes and Skyler walked over and sat on the foot of the bed. "I was actually coming over to ask you if I could stay for a few days, I got kicked out." I patted the spot beside me and he moved and put his arm around me, I looked over and motioned for her to join as well and we sat there. Cuddling on the bed foe awhile talking about random things and anything to keep my mind busy, I looked at my phone and it was 10pm I sighed and then thought of Anti.   
Anti POV  
-After you leave-  
I watched her shimmer away and felt a loneliness fill the room, I looked around and was reminded of her everywhere. I couldn't even look at my bed without smiling, I could smell her lotions and hair product on my sheets. I was so caught up in what we had done I didn't care that my reserves were low, I had to remind myself to hunt today. Before leaving I thought about how she said she wanted wanted to be with me, I wanted this so much but I didn't want to rush this. She was so special to me and I wanted this to last, if I went to her world I wouldn't have to worry about the darkness or blood lust. "What's this woman doin ta me?" I said to myself smiling as I climbed the hatch, I stared at the sky which was really just a void of grey and sighed. I felt the dark creeping in and I let it take over pulling me into the woods, let it be free now rather than escape later.  
-Time Skip-  
I couldn't remember how long I had been hunting since I let myself 'hibernate' while the dark surfaced, I felt it coming down and I opened my eyes seeing things as myself. I looked around and was surrounded by dead bears and lions, my clothes were practically nonexistent and covered in blood. I saw a few that were dead but not drained I must've thought about doing it subconsciously, I guess the darkness likes how she makes me feel. It made me smile. "Maybe this is a good idea ta be with her." I mumbled as I pulled the bodies across the ground, I got to a safe spot and ran home to grab a tarp and when I dropped inside my room I saw her. She wasn't fully there but just shimmering onto my bed, and then she was gone. I wondered if she had just taken a nap, but then she would've just fully appeared unless something bad happened. I stayed for a moment and she didn't come back. "I hope she's okay." I felt those blasted tears trying to escape by just the thought she was hurt, I shook them away and lept back up through the hatch. I ran along the trees and before I knew it I had smacked into someone, I fell onto my back and groaned. "Oh my goodness are you okay young man?" I looked up and a older guy was standing over me. "Fine but what the hell are ya doing out here?" He pulled me up and I saw there was a woman behind him, she kinda looked familiar. "My wife and I are very lost and confused. I don't know where we are." I looked at them even closer and then felt like my stomach was going to turn, the woman's eyes looked like (y/n) and the man had her nose. I shook my head. "What were ya doing before you got here?" The woman was now holding onto the mans arm and looked at me. "We were diving and exploring the reef, I had reached over to grab my camera and scratched my arm. I looked over at (Father/name) and he was gone, I started to panic and then a.." She had trailed off and looked scared hiding her face against his arm. He held onto her and wrapped his arms around her, he looked at me very sadly. "Are we dead?" I couldn't even imagine why they were here in this place, my world was demons and people lost with more to do. "Yes ya are but I don't know why you're here, unless ya have someone to talk to." They looked at each other and then back at me, the way the woman looked at me made me feel even worse. "We have a daughter and we have to tell her something before we go then, how can we talk to her?" I looked down and sighed deeply, my dead heart felt like it broke in half. The man spoke again pulling my gaze back up to him. "Her name is (y/n), can you please help us?" My chest tightened and I felt weak, my knees hit the ground and my hands covered my face. 'That's why she was here earlier, she must've passed out.' I felt them staring at me so I looked up. "I know you're daughter, she's not dead but she visits me every night. She will be here in a while. You can stay with me until she does." I felt hands on my shoulders and then arms around me, were they hugging me?. I remembered the dead animals and tried to stand up, I looked at them and saw confused yet happy looks. "I have something I need ta do first and I don't know if you'll like me afterwards." They looked scared and then the man offered his help, I wanted to say no but it would be so much easier with even him. "The thing is, I am a demon and I was on my way back to get some animals to bring home." They looked like white sheets and the woman almost fainted. "Do you hurt our daughter or keep her safe?" The mans voice was strong and lumberjack-ish. "I do this to make sure I keep her safe, I really like your daughter and this is how I keep myself in check." I couldn't believe I was straight out saying this, I felt like they needed the truth though. They looked at each other and gestured me to show the way, I started walking and showed them the clearing. Their faces were pained but helped me anyway, this is going to be a strange night.  
Reader POV  
It was after midnight and I was ready to see him, be in his arms and feel him around me. I looked over at Skyler and (bf/n) they slept on my couch and floor, I made my way to my room and fell onto the bed. "Anti I need you." I drifted asleep faster than ever thinking of his eyes, the way they seemed to smile when he looked at me. I woke up and I was in his room again, looking over he was sitting on the edge of the bed with a small smile. "(Y/n) are ya okay?" My eyes instantly felt wet and dry at the same time, I shook my head 'No' and sitting up putting my hands on my face. I felt the bed shift and then his arms around me, he was rubbing my back and kissing my forehead. "Anti they, they.." I couldn't finish and he held me closer. "I need ya to follow me, do ya think ya can walk?" I felt confused but nodded 'Yes' and we stood, he held me while we walked and I felt tension in the air. It felt like we were in the living room and I tried to speak but nothing would come out, he sat me down on the couch gently and held my hands. "This is gonna be strange but I need ya just trust me." I looked over at him and he was cry slightly. "Okay Anti, I trust you." It's true I did and I had no idea why, it was just there. I saw him reach over and knock on the table in front of us, and then I heard footsteps come from the kitchen. I looked over and two figures stood before me, my heart felt heavy and I thought I was going to pass out. It can't be, how could they be here? "Mom? Dad?"


	9. My world is changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're parents have died and stumbled upon Anti, you speak to them one last time. You prepare to bring Anti into your realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but I really wanted at least SOMETHING for you guys to read. I have started the next chapter already as I post this so hopefully it's a bit longer and it may be a few days to a week for it to be up depending on how much you all want it up :) as always I hope you enjoy reading :)

My parents were standing before me and I looked over at Anti, he had his head down and tears in his eyes. I put my hand on his knee and when he looked at me I smiled, he could’ve killed them again but didn’t and brought them here. “Thank you Anti, for finding them and bringing them here.” He smiled a little and shook his head at me. “I’ll leave ya alone for awhile, so ya can talk.” He started to get up but I held him down with my hand. “Please stay?” He looked at me and smiled again but stayed where he was. I was staring at him when I heard a small throat clear. “Oh stop it (Father/Name), I think it’s cute.” I looked over just as mom hit dad’s arm playfully. They looked at me and smiled while opening their arms. I got up and nearly ran into them. “I’ve missed you guys so much!” I hardly heard my own voice with my face pressed against them, they held me for awhile and then pulled away slightly. “We have missed you to dear, and sadly this can only last for tonight. We have to tell you some things and you need to listen.” I nodded my understanding and we all joined back to the couch, I sat next to Anti and felt his arm wrap around me. “Well I just need to do one more ‘Dad’ thing before we say anything else.” My father looked at Anti. “Do you have somewhere we can speak?” I looked at Anti and his eyes widened and he looked at me. “I can't save you right now, your gonna have to endure ‘The Talk' without me.” He stuck his tongue out and let me go. “Right this way, sir.” The two men stood and walked away and my mom moved closer. “He is so cute! His eyes are amazing and his elf ears are adorable.” I looked at her and started giggling. “Mom you just called a Demon cute and adorable, you know that right?” She smiled again and nodded. “I know sweetie, I know some of the things he has to do for you and I have to ask, are you being safe?” Of course my mom would ask that, this is the first relationship that felt right. “Of course Mom, I really like him too.” She smiled and turned into my best friend again. “Well don’t leave me hanging, tell me about him and about what’s going on at home.”   
Anti POV  
-Him and your father leave-   
This man is scaring even me a little bit, I've never met the parents of anyone and now he wants to talk? We got to the library I had and sat in the chairs. “Alright I can only say this stuff to you this one time so you better listen.” I looked at him and he had a strong face and his voice got lower. “(y/n) is my only child and I can tell you both care about each other, I just want you to know that if you ever break her heart or hurt her in anyway from this day forward. I will personally come back to life and tear you apart, you will not be found or heard from again and I don’t care if you’re the Prince of Darkness. I will strike the fear of The Father into your heart.” Holy fucking Jaysus this man is terrifying, I’ve never been spoke to like that before and I don’t want to be again. I looked into his eyes and could see he wasn’t lying, I took a shakey breath. “I understand very clearly sir.” He looked at me for a moment and sighed while nodding his head. “Good that’s good, now we can just sit here and talk about things for a moment.” I felt like my dead heart was going to explode, shite… I may only have this one chance to ask him stuff, might as well get it over with.  
-Time skip-  
Reader POV  
Well my parents informed me of where to find a key to a deposit box for their wills, told me they had a secret account for me and that I would never have to work in my life. I was still crying now as they kept explaining everything to me about funeral stuff and about the house that I now own and could do what I wanted with it, Anti held my hand the entire time and offered tissues to when I needed them. “I’m going to miss you guys so much.” Somehow they understood my words and hugged me, mom spoke first. “We will be watching over you.” I looked up and dad was nodding in agreement and I knew he would only talk if he had to, he would cry if he did any sooner. They held me for a long time and I never wanted to let them go again, just feeling them and seeing them this last time didn’t seem like enough. I saw moms eyes shine differently and then she looked down at me. “It’s time for us to leave sweetie.” My heart felt broken all over again and I wanted to cry. “I don’t want you to go but I know you have to… I love you guys.” Tears were running down my face like rivers when they smiled and said they loved me, they floated away in shimmering orbs and I sat down. “Ya look like that when ya leave.” His arms wrapped around my waist and kissed my shoulder, I couldn't speak yet but leaned against him. He pulled me to the couch and into his lap and just held me, it felt like hours and he just kept whispering things into my ear. “I'm sorry for being so quiet and depressing.” I looked at him as I spoke and he just shook his head. “Don't be sorry about it, you're allowed to feel this way (y/n).” I pressed my forehead to his and kissed him, he seemed surprised for a moment but kissed me back. It was purely innocent and comforting because I felt numb, he made my head spin and I felt like he really cared about me. I pulled away slightly and sighed. “What time is it?” He smiled and looked over my shoulder and nodded towards the wall, I turned and saw he got a clock and had put it by the hallway. “Did you put that there for me?” He smiled and blushed but nodded ‘Yes’. “It shows what time it is in your realm, cause ya pointed out I didn’t have a clock so I got one.” I looked again and it was almost 10am and sighed. “I have to go soon but before I do, have you thought anything about what we talked about?” He looked at me and smiled. “Yeah I have but the decision is all up to ya, it’s your realm and your life so the choice is yours.” I smiled and giggled slightly. “Such a gentleman Anti, how did I get so lucky?” He held me tighter and shrugged. “I could say the same about the Queen in my arms.” My heart felt like it was melting and I got butterflies. “What do I have to do?”   
Anti POV  
-You’ve already left-  
I told her what she had to do and she seemed surprised, it wasn't hard but it wasn't easy either. She would have to wait until a new moon to rise and draw a circle on the floor, in her own blood and draw some symbols to summon me while saying a spell to call me there. There was little I had to do but I had to make sure I was in a circle of my own blood at the same time, the circles would act as a portal and I would transport to hers. She didn’t seem too worried until I told her that I would need to drink her blood, not a lot but just some so I became solid and not corporeal. She told me she would find out when the next new moon was tomorrow, she was so strong and brave I couldn’t believe that she felt this way. How could a woman like her have that kind of feelings for a demon like me? After the hell I put her through and now she's wanting to be with me, she came out of nowhere the very first night and now? Now she's coming here willingly and looks to me for comfort, I really am lucky to have been the one to find her… when I imagine what she could've went through if something else was at the park, my body fills with anger and I find myself hating my own kind. “She’s got me under some kind of spell.” I smiled to myself and decided to go for a walk.  
Reader POV  
-You’re awake-  
I wake up smiling to myself and I lay in bed thinking about him. “He’s got me under a spell.” My heart was racing and then I realized that I have adult things to do, I had to find the key to the box and start setting up funeral arrangements. I pull myself out of bed and head to the bathroom. ‘Hopefully a shower will help.’ I start the water and wait for the hot water to come, I stared at my reflection and wondered what it was about me he liked. My (h/c), my (e/c), the fullness of my lips, the way my (body/type) is? What is it about me that makes me so different, why have I impacted him so much? I continue thinking and guessing in the shower and after awhile I look down and my fingers were pruned, I sigh and step out while wrapping a towel around my chest. I walk to my room and put on a black set of bra and underwear and over top was purple ripped up skinny jeans with a black tank, I decided to let my hair do what it wanted and just ran my hands through it a few times. I looked in my mirror and had to convince myself it was okay to do this, and walked out of my room and down the hall stopping in front of their door. “I can do this, I know I can.” I slowly opened their door and stepped into the room, I could smell my mom’s perfume and my dad’s aftershave still. I could feel the lump in my throat but went straight to the jewelry box, mom said she had put it there before they left as a just in case. I opened the bottom drawer and there was an envelope with my name on it, I picked it up and opened it and started reading the letter inside after putting the key that came out with it in my pocket. By the end of the letter I was in tears again and just sat on their bed, it was written by my mom and dad telling me how much they love and care about me. I sighed and stood up taking the letter to my room and putting it in the table beside my bed, I touched my pocket where the key is and traced it as I walked out and towards the living room. “Hey (bf/n) can you take me somewhere please?” She was sitting on the floor watching TV while Skyler played with her hair. “ Sure where do you need to go?” I told her what bank and she got up to find her shoes I looked over at Skyler sitting there. “You can come to if you want, I know you hurt the way I do. You’re my brother and I know my parents loved you like a son.” He looked up with tears in his eyes and ran to hug me, I held him and rubbed his back. “You guys have been the family I always wanted and I loved them so much, and you’re the sister and friend I always hoped for.” I hugged him tighter and smiled. “I love you too.”   
-Time skip you’ve come back from the bank-  
“I can't believe this!” (Bf/n) was still in disbelief that my parents were basically millionaires and left me everything, I just stayed quiet and giggled at her occasionally. She was about to head home and get ready to go to work and I told Skyler he was welcome to come back after he was off work, he said he would pay for at least two bills to repay me for living there for awhile. I agreed he could give me money but didn’t tell him I was just going to put it in a safe so he was secretly saving money, I had checked the calendar and the next new moon was in 3 days. ‘I have to tell Anti tonight so we can both be ready' I was still a little iffy about the blood situation but I wanted to be with him so I could get over that. I was in my room and was so ready to see him that I just laid in bed waiting for sleep, I hope he’s excited to see me too.


	10. A Look From His Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Anti :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all from Antis POV

I felt myself slowly drifting asleep and kept thinking of him, my beautiful demon with strange eyes and sexy accent. The way he could just look at me and my heart flutters, I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in his arms.  
Anti POV  
I’m waiting for her this time and just laying in bed, I had come back from hunting a few hours ago but didn’t kill many. I looked over and saw her glowing and shimmering, I couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she is and how much I cared for her. When her lovely (e/c) eyes opened and found mine I couldn’t stop smiling. “Hello beautiful, did ya have a better day?” She smiled at me for awhile and just stared at me. “Its better now that I’m here with you, I’ve been waiting all day to see you again.” Her smile is so infectious and it felt like my heart was melting. “I’ve been waiting for ya too. And now that I have ya I don’t want ta let go.” I put my hand on her cheek and stroked my thumb against her lips, so full and pink I wanted to taste them again. It was like she read my mind and moved her face closer to mine, our lips touched and my head spin around leaving me dizzy. I couldn’t help but move my tongue across her bottom lip and when she parted them, I moved slow and took my time tasting her mouth and exploring. It hit me all at once and I smelled the waves of her arousal, she smelled so good and before I knew it there was another wave. She made small moans here and there and when she deepened the kiss even more I was surprised, she climbed onto my lap with her knees on either side of me. I grabbed her hips and moved my hands up and down her thighs getting closer to her ass, her hands were all over my neck and running through my hair. Her heart was pounding against my chest and the waves of her scent were getting slower, I thought she was trying to calm down and go slow. I was about to pull away when I felt her fingers tighten in my hair, she pulled gently and I felt the growl grow from my chest. I felt her smile against my lips and when she pulled my hair harder, I grew even more aroused and knew she could feel me pressing against her. I smelt her arousal even stronger than before and knew she was wanting more, I wasn’t going to tell her ‘no’ and tried to keep the pace she was setting. She moaned into the kiss and shifted her hips so she was gently grinding against me, I felt my own hands tighten on her hips and pull her more down. She pulled away but before I could protest she had lifted her shirt over her head, her chest is bare and beautiful and she was looking at me her scent was so strong. “Anti please touch me?” Her voice was more of a pleading moan than anything else, I ran my hands up her sides and cupped her breasts. So smooth and round and when I started massaging them she moaned again, I sat up slowly and kissed at her neck and trailed my tongue along her collar bone. Her arms were around me again and her head was leaning back, I kept massaging her and then lowered my mouth over one nipple. “You’re so fuckin beautiful an soft, Jaysus (y/n), ya taste so good.” Her hand found my hair again and pulled hard enough for me to let out a growl, I felt her hands move to my waist and lift my shirt so I raised my arms and threw it across the room. Her hands moved onto my chest and then I was being pushed onto my back, she was leaving a trail of kisses from my jaw to my waist. She moved before I could stop her and she took my shorts off, I leaned on my elbows so I could see her and saw her eyes were looking straight at me. She looked so damn sexy from this angle and before I could think anymore, I saw her lips wrap around me and felt the warmth of her mouth and tongue. She almost fit all of me into her mouth before she gagged a small bit, the way her throat tightened against me felt so good. A moan escaped my lips and I threw my head back, hands tightening in the sheets and I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up and moved her so she was standing, I pulled her shorts and thong off and pulled her back on top of me. She lifted her hips and I held myself against her opening, she slid down slowly and I waited for her to relax and sop stretching. She opened her eyes and looked at me and started moving her hips, she felt so good and warm and when she went forward she tightened. I couldn’t stop the growl that escaped and she moaned in response, she leaned back a small bit and I took the opportunity to put my thumb over her clit. I started moving in slow circles and occasionally running over the small bud, her moans got even louder and she tightened even more. “Fuck! Anti that feels so good.” Her head was thrown back and I moaned when she said my name, I used my other hand and pinched a free nipple between my thumb and forefinger. I felt her walls start to tighten and her mouth opened slightly. “Are ya ‘bout ta come baby?” My voice was a growl when it came out and she moaned again. “Yes Anti I’m so close.” I could feel myself straighten and tense so I lifted my hips off the bed and somehow got even deeper inside her, she dug her nails into my chest and then her walls tightened so much. She screamed my name as she came and I moaned hers, she rolled over and flopped beside me and I watched her chest move heavily as she tried to catch her breath. I rolled onto my side and pulled her closer to me, she smiled and sighed into my neck. “You’re so fuckin perfect (y/n) I can’t imagine where I would be without ya.” She looked up at me and she smelled so good, it was post arousal and happiness. I was pleased with myself knowing that I was the only one to make her feel this way, I felt protective over her and it angered me to think of anyone else touching her the way I do. “I want to say something to you but you don’t have to say it back, okay?” I felt a tightness in my chest and for a moment my dead heart seemed to beat. “I love ya (y/n), you’re so perfect and beautiful I don’t want ta let ya go.” Her eyes got watery and she buried her face into my neck, I could barely hear her but she replied. “Oh Anti I love you so much.” I held onto her and never wanted to let go I knew she was mine, I felt it in my soul that I would never be able to let her go. We laid there for a long time and I heard her sniffling. “What’s wrong love?” I moved so I could see her face better and she was crying. “I’m afraid that once you’re free and in my realm that you’ll leave me.” It felt like my whole being collapsed and like my very soul died, what had she gone through that makes her think this way? “I’ll never leave ya (y/n) I want ta only be with ya… I love ya.” She stopped crying but kept sniffling as she smiled at me, her eyes seemed to light up and she held me tighter. “The next new moon is in 3 days we’ll, technically, 2 when I leave here.” I made a mental note to myself and nodded. “Alright, I’ll be ready.” I kissed her forehead and glanced at the clock. “It’s almost 10am for ya… should probably head back.” I voice go quieter as my words finished and she sighed, I watched her get up and grab her clothes before standing beside the bed. I sat up to wrap my arms around her and kiss her goodbye, I watched as she floated and shimmered away. I can't wait to do all the things normal couples do together, I know things will be weird at first but it's all about learning. I walked out to my bathroom and started the shower, I had to prepare as much as possible since the transition would take a lot of energy. I showered and let the water run down my back for awhile, I started feeling lightheaded from the steam and decided it was time to hunt. I went back to my room to get dressed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt, nothing fancy just because I know it’s going to get shredded anyway. I look around and make sure I have my knife and then jump up through the hatch, I looked around from my roof and noticed that things looked different. Everything looked brighter somehow and I couldn’t find a good reason to dwell, I ran across and leaped off the roof landing onto the dead grass. I ran until I came to the woods and kept running, I needed to find a new area to hunt. I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going and ended up in a clearing, I've never seen this area before and I was sure I had gone through the whole forest at least once. I stood near the opening and waited for anything, it was quiet for a long time and I thought about giving up and leaving. I turned and then I heard a small growl from behind me, I smiled to myself. “An so it begins.” I turned around slowly and looked at what was there, I didn't see anything at first and then I did. It was a flash of color from the eyes of my prey, and then I saw it step more into the dark and wondered if it was actually scared. I stood still and smiled at whatever was waiting, daring it to come out of hiding. I saw it blink and then a blur of black jumped at my chest, I was on the ground holding the animal up with my hands. I let a deep growl out of my chest and looked into the eyes of a panther, his teeth were practically glowing white and sharp as knives and currently trying to bite my face. I flipped so it flew off me and I was in a crouching position, it rolled across the ground and then back onto 4 legs. It was trying to circle me and force me to run or move, I stayed perfectly still and kept smiling at it so it saw my own sharply pointed teeth. It stopped and I felt the air shift as if it was going to leap, I watched its feet harden to the ground and then saw it jump towards me. I turned and grabbed it by the sides of its face and spun with it to the ground, I felt tearing and slight blood dripping and turned so I could throw him off. I looked down and saw that his claws ripped my shirt and drew blood, it’s not the first time my prey has got me like that and honestly it just makes it more fun. I withdrew my knife and circled it while it was still on the ground, I could hear in the way he breathed that I hurt him but not to much. Soon he was back on all fours and still growling at me, I waited until I knew he was either going to run or pounce before I lunged. He looked around and then back at me and I knew he was going to try to run. “Ya can’t run from me, I’ll always find ya.” His eyes shifted but then he started breathing heavily and back to me, he had jumped at me faster than I could register and was on top of me trying to sink his teeth in. I had my knife in my hand and used the other to lift him slightly, I moved the knife between us and jabbed upwards into his chest. He kept fighting it for a moment and I had to appreciate the attempt, he went out fighting and didn’t give up as soon as he lost. I felt the blood dripping from the wound into my stomach and chest, I rolled him off and quickly flipped over and drank before he went cold. It was a new taste and it wasn't bad and somewhat sweet, I sat and listened for any kind of movement and heard a few more off to the left. I headed towards them and ran up one of the trees and watched them, there were four of them just standing around. I looked down as one of them came by the tree and jumped down, landing on top of it I grabbed its neck and spun to the ground and stood to face the remaining three. Instantly they grew hostile and started growling and baring their teeth, I did the same and waited for the first move. I started to grow tired of waiting and went to step forward and they all jumped, I had three panthers on me could only focus on one at a time the problem was which one. “Mother fuckin!” I had my hands holding the mouth of one away from my face and the teeth another away with my feet, I saw a small window and had to take it just to do something. My hands had started to bleed from the teeth and his slobber was running down my face, I turned his head and then lowered my arms slightly and bit into his neck. I felt the blood run down my chin and pool on my neck and felt my eyes roll, it was so good and exhilarating to feel the life leave from something. I tossed him off and stood looking at the remaining two, they seemed to be backing off and trying to retreat. I sensed their muscles tighten and felt the tension build, they both spun to run away but I was faster and jumped in front of them. “Ya’ll can’t be runnin from this demon.” I saw the light rush from their eyes and realized I was a horrible demon, hopefully I'm a better person for (y/n).


	11. Last Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!!! The new chapter as promised hopefully you all enjoy it and things are going to be picking up in the next few chapters so be prepared ;)

Chapter 11: Last Dream  
Reader POV  
I woke up in my room and just laid there thinking about him, there was only 2 days left and only one more night in the dream world. I still haven't figured out why I went there and how I met him but, I’m not gonna start complaining about it now. I looked over at my clock and groaned thinking about things to do today, I rolled out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes. I set out a pair of black skinny jeans and a (fav/band) shirt I got from their concert, I walked out and down the hall to the bathroom and stopped before closing the door. “Anyone awake yet?” I waited for any kind of noise and was happy when I heard Skyler, I don't think he actually heard me but maybe he was playing a videogame. I started the water and looked in the mirror and sighed, my hair is a mess and my eyes have small bags under them. I undressed and stepped under the inviting hot water, I felt the mist on my face and leaned my head back and let the water drench my hair. I stood there for awhile just thinking about random things, I decided it was time to actually get clean and washed my hair. I love the smell of my shampoo and conditioner, it relaxed me so much and made me happy. I stayed in the water a bit longer and just let the steam relax me, I eventually got out and wrapped a towel around me and headed to my room. I got myself dried off and dressed and did my hair in a bun, I slid my shoes on and walked to find Skyler. As I expected he was playing a game and yelling at people online, he didn’t notice me yet so I crept up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. “AHHH What the fuck!” I fell over laughing and I could hear the people laughing and asking what happened. “Sorry guys my sister seems to think it’s funny to scare a guy.” He took his headset off and looked at me. “Sorry it's okay I call you that right?” I nodded my head and smiled at him and went into the kitchen to make something to eat, I made two sandwiches and brought the other out for him. We ate and I watched him play games for awhile until my phone went off, I sighed and stood up to head to my room. I saw it lit up on my side table and it was a text from (bf/n). “Hey I was just checking on you and wanted to know if after you call and set everything up for the funeral you wanted to hang out?” I felt my eyes threaten to spill tears and pushed them back. “Sure all I need to do is call the home and set a date and that's it. I'll text you after.” I opened my contacts and called the home my parents set up, after a short talk we had a day set for the day after Anti would be here. I looked down at my phone and then opened my messages. “All done, be here soon okay?” I slid my phone into my pocket (I know skinny jeans hardly ever have decent pockets but these ones do :p) and went downstairs, Skyler was still playing his game and yelling at people. I walked over and got his attention. “(bf/n) is gonna be here soon do you want to hang out with us? You can bring your friend?” His eyes lit up and he instantly had a smile on his face. “Yeah let me call him real quick!” And then he disappeared down the hall, I’m gad he had someone that made him that happy. I went back to the kitchen and filled Angels food and water, I heard her paws on the wood floor coming towards me but not as energetic as usual. “What's wrong baby? You know they aren't coming back huh?” She meowed but quietly and sad like, I feel sorry for her and she must've been hiding for awhile since I haven't seen her. I picked her up and held her close and kept whispering to her. “It’s okay baby, I'll get you a surprise so you're not lonely.” I put her down and looked back towards Skyler and saw the smile on his face. “He asked if we could pick him up and that if not he can ride his bike over.” I smiled at him. “We can pick him up.” He looked back to his phone and texted Josh and then went to turn off his system, I looked out the window and saw her car pull in and then I heard the door close. “I'm here bitches!” She opened my front door and stood there with her arms above her head, I smiled and shook my head at her. “You better not have blocked my car cause I'm driving.” She shook her head ‘no’ and I grabbed my purse and keys, we got into my car and headed to Josh’s house. “Where are we going?” I looked at her briefly and smiled. “Picking up a special someone.” I saw Skyler blush and look out the window, I thought about telling them about Anti but didn't know if they would tell me I needed help. How would I even tell them I have a demon boyfriend that I have only met in dreams? Maybe I would just say that I met someone and that they would meet him soon? I’m not sure yet so I’ll keep it to myself until he’s here and hopefully they understand, I sure hope they do.  
-Time Skip-  
At the mall  
“You have to try this on (y/n) it’s perfect for you!” I turned around and all three of them were holding onto this dress somehow, it really looked amazing and simple at the same time. It was a dress that made me think of Anti, it was a forest green dress with black lace over top and stopped above the knee. “Alright I’ll try it on and it better be my size.” I took it smiling and looked at the tag and it was my size, I took it to the dressing room and slipped out of my shirt and just put it on over my jeans. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw myself in the mirror, I had never felt so beautiful in my life and it really fit my curves extremely well. I took a deep breath and walked out of the small room and into the view of my 'family', at first they all just had open mouths and then they all tried to speak at once. “You look so pretty!” They all ended up on that comment and it was decided that I was going to buy it and matching shoes, I went back and changed into my shirt and out of the dress and went hunting for shoes. “Can we go to the food court and eat? I’m starving.” And as if to point it out more that Josh was hungry his stomach growled loudly. “Yes food sounds amazing.” We headed to the food court and ordered two very large pizzas and ate, I sat there staring at my bags by feet and decided that I was done shopping and had one more buy left. “So I need to go to one more place and then we should head back to my house.” The trio laughed and nodded agreeing with me, we grabbed our stuff and headed to the door. We got into my car and somehow settled on a music station to jam out to on the way to my surprise stop, Josh and Skyler cuddled in the backseat and (bf/n) beside me. We finally got to my surprise and everyone looked at me. “A pet shop?” Skyler chirped. “Yeah I promised Angel I’d get her a friend.” They smiled and we headed inside to find me a new furry friend, we got inside and was greeted by a smiling redhead “Hi I'm Heather and if you need any help please let me know.” I giggled and walked closer to the counter. “Actually I’m looking for a kitten friend for my cat.” She smiled at me and took me to the kitten area. “There's these ones and they have been given all their shots so far and there are a few that have been spayed and neutered.” I wanted all of them because they were so damn cute. “Which ones are female?” She grabbed two and handed then to me and then grabbed two more. “These are our females and if you want a playful one then the two you’re holding are it, more calm and quiet are the ones I have.” I was going through the choices in my head and settled on one of each. “I’ll do the black and white you’re holding and this orange one in my hands.” My posse dropped their jaws and I could hear them gasp slightly, I smiled to myself and looked towards the woman helping me. “I’ll also need some scratch posts and a cool tree for them and collars, is that okay if I pick them out and pay and pick them up tomorrow?” She was smiling widely and nodded fiercely. “Yes of course we are able to do that for you!” She placed the other two in the pin and handed the black and white one to Josh, and left me to the trees and posts and was very helpful picking one out along with the posts. “If you have names you would like we have a kiosk that makes the tags automatically for the collars.” I nodded a ‘yes’ and picked the name Balance for the black and white and Ginger for the orange one, we chose collars and put them on the bundles of fur in our arms. We got to the counter and I paid for the to kittens and the other things and made our ways to my car, the woman had promised that I could come in any time to pick up the rest.  
-Time Skip-  
“I can't believe you bought 2 kittens and all that other shit.” I could hear the smile on her face while she was talking. “Well I wanted more company at the house.” I sighed deeply as I walked inside the house and called for my loving cat. “Angel! Baby I have a surprise for you.” I heard her feet running down the hall and then she was in my sight. “Look honey I have some friends for you.” I set the kittens down and they all instantly ran off and started playing, I felt a real smile on my face as I watched them stumble around and play. I plopped down onto the couch and relaxed for the first time as Skyler and Josh turned on a game and (bf/n) said she was leaving and said goodbye, I had been playing on my phone and going through social media sites when the time was almost 11pm. “Josh you’re welcome to stay the night, no funny business though.” I saw the boys blush as I walked away toward my room, I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and flopped on my bed thinking about Anti.


	12. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter!! Last night in dream world with Anti! Hope you're wearing some 'comfy' clothes ;)

Anti POV  
Every time she comes here is beautiful, the way she shimmers and glows until fully materialized on my bed. This is the last night we spend here together and then we have the rest of our lives, I only hope she never tells me to leave the thought itself is unbearable. I crawled beside her and waited until her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. “Hey you, did you miss me?” Her voice is so soft and her (e/c) eyes shine slightly. “Of course I did beautiful, did ya miss me?” She smiled and closed her eyes as I spoke. “Would you like me to show you how much I missed you?” Jaysus this woman will be the death of me and I’ll smile the whole way to hell, before I could answer however she was on me. Her mouth trailing along my chest and collar bone leaving a wet trail of kisses, she moved to my neck and then she was straddling me. Her hands had found my hair and started pulling and giving her more space, I was lost for a moment and then I felt her teeth close on my neck. A deep growl came from my mouth and I felt her smile against me, my hands went to her hips and she started grinding against me slowly. Her lips had found mine and she dominated my mouth with her tongue, I tried to keep the pace with my own and eventually she won the battle of dominance. I felt one of her hands slide down between us and before I could stop her she had grabbed my cock, she started moving her hand against me and I wished I could rip away the clothes separating us. I moved my face away from hers and she went back to biting and sucking my neck and shoulder. “There are to many clothes in the way.” She nodded and rolled away I grabbed my sweatpants and pulled them down and looked over at her, she was laying there watching me with a look filled with desire. I rolled onto my side and pulled at her shorts while she took her tank top off, I looked at her one more time. “Still need to remove this thing from ya.” I smiled and winked at her and she smiled back. “Cut them off of me then.” Her smile had turned challenging and my stomach flipped I looked into her eyes and she winked, I grabbed a knife from my table and looked at her as I held the fabric against the blade. She gave a light moan and closed her eyes and I cut the offending fabric from her and threw it, I looked down at her again and she had placed a hand between her thighs. I watched as she played with herself and slowly started inserting two fingers, my cock throbbed at the sight and sounds she was making. Her lips parted slightly and moaned my name and then I covered her mouth with mine and removed her hand, I ran my fingers along her opening and used my thumb to massage her clit. I almost drowned from the smell she was releasing and filled my lungs with, she was a drug and I was the addict that couldn’t stop. I moved to her neck and took her skin between my teeth, I sucked hard as I repeatedly hit her g spot and rolled my eyes in pleasure when she screamed. Her nails were digging into my back and I could feel the blood dripping, I wiggled into position above her and was stroking my cock as she wrapped her legs around me. “Don’t be gentle Anti, I want you to pound into me.” My heart felt like it had exploded for the hundredth time and I pushed into her hard. “Fuck!” I wasn’t sure who said it cause I was so into the moment, she felt so good wrapped around me and so warm. I started a hard but slow rhythm and she was screaming in pleasure, her teeth and make cutting into my skin at every chance. She was trying to pull my hips into her harder so I gave her what she wanted and slammed into her even more, the sight was almost to much with her mouth open screaming my name and the pleasure in her eyes. Her smell was telling me she was very close but wanted more, I moved my hand and hovered my thumb over her clit again and started applying pressure and doing circles. Her head went deeper into the pillows and she was growling with pleasure, if only she knew this animalistic side of her turned me on even more. I never felt so powerful without killing before now and started moving my hips faster, I moved my hand away and used them to lift her hips up and went deeper inside her. She was screaming and growling with each movement and I felt myself getting close. “(Y/n) I'm gonna cum.” Her voice was hoarse and dry when she spoke. “Oh god Anti me too.” A few more hard thrusts and I get her walls tighten hard and she threw herself up into my arms and I fell onto my back, the movement caused my release to come with hers. She stayed on top of me panting and trying to catch her breath, we were drenched in sweat and she looked like she was going to pass out. She rolled to the side and I got up to get some water, I walked through my house in the dark and naked and finally found my kitchen. I opened my fridge and pulled some water bottles out and turned around but nearly screamed when she was standing behind me. “Jaysus (y/n) ya can't sneak up like that.” She smiled a lazy smile and grabbed the water and swallowed all of it. “Sorry Anti, I was thirsty.” She giggled and walked back to the bedroom with me following behind her, the way her hips swayed and how her hair looked from the back made her look so sexy. I had detoured to the bathroom and loved what I saw, I had scratch marks down my chest and when I looked at my back I had dried blood going down in streaks. “Anti?!” I giggled to myself and headed back towards my room where I saw her laying on the bed, still naked and I could smell the new arousal in the air mixing with the old. “You’re gonna be the death of me woman.” She smiled and patted the space beside her and I fell into the place. “What a strong demon like you can’t keep up with a human like me?” There was a challenging tone in her voice and I looked at her and she was biting her bottom lip. “Come here ya sexy thing!” I grabbed her and rolled her underneath me and playful kissed her neck and chest, she pulled my face up to meet her lips and it was harder to keep kissing since we were both smiling. Things slowed down and started getting more heated and I was currently putting a hickey on her neck when out of no where she spoke. “Claim me Anti.” I pulled back and looked at her. “What did ya say?” she couldn’t have really said that, it’s not something someone like me hears from a human. It’s normally something a demon does against the others will so they become more slave like. Her eyes were filled with emotion and almost pleading. “I want to be yours in every way so please, claim me?” I felt something surge in my chest and I could feel her need and want through the air, I could already taste her blood in my mouth. “Are ya sure?” She nodded a ‘yes’ and I felt the primal instincts taking over, my demonic soul aching for her. I had already bruised the entirety of the left side of her neck with hickeys and looked at the unmarked right side of it, I nodded slowly and went back to her lips kissing her harder and more possessively. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I felt my chest vibrate from the growl coming through my lips, her hands tangled in my hair and her hips trying to connect with mine. I angled myself and slid into her slick center hard causing her to moan loudly, she continued to moan and scream when I picked up the pace and slammed into her harder. Her nails clawing at my back again pulling me closer each time I pulled back I could feel how close she was and died up even more, you could barely hear the sound of skin hitting skin under her screams and my growls. “Fuck! Anti I’m so close, please!?” The way she was begging for both release and being claimed by me made me feel powerful and strong, her face changed and she tightened her walls, I felt my own release coming and leaned down to her neck and nudged her with my nose to give me more room. As soon as hey neck was more open and inviting I placed my teeth over her delicate skin, she tightened again and a second climax coursed through her finally bring my own over the edge. I bit into her neck and shoulder causing her to scream again and felt the blood pool in my mouth, I drank from her greedily and swallowed mouth full after mouth full. She tasted so fucking good it was like strawberry and cream and just glided down my throat like silk, I didn't want to stop but part of me was happy I got to taste her before tomorrow and now I knew what to expect. I stopped when her screams died down into quiet moans and pulled back to look into her eyes, they were closed but a small smile was formed on her lips. “Are ya okay?” she smiled again and nodded ‘yes’ I pulled out from her and pulled her close to me, we laid there for what seemed like hours when she finally opened her eyes. “I love you Anti.” I smiled at her and pushed the hair from her face behind her ear. “I love you (y/n).” She had to leave soon and I knew she didn't want to go but soon we would have our lives to spend, I let her leave silently and pressing my lips to hers as I felt her fade and shimmer away. I laid in my bed staring at the spot she was just at when I felt the darkness creeping up from my chest, I needed to go hunting and I needed to spend the rest of the day doing so. I stood up and grabbed a pair of shorts and a black tee shirt and let the darkness take over feeling the twitching course through me, I didn't realize it at first but my body was already running across the roof tops and towards a new part of the woods other side of my hell town. I don’t know how I didn’t lose control when I drank from her earlier but I’m glad I didn’t, I could feel how strong the need was to rip flesh from something and destroy its hope.


	13. Here's To A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I've gotten rid of all the 'update' chapters and decided that I like where this ended. I wanted to do one last chapter but I can't think of anything else to add. Thank you all for reading and giving me support throughout this story. I will return to writing again but I need to find that center again... Again thank you all for following me on this path :)

Reader POV 

I wake that morning feeling extremely sore and sweaty from my night with Anti, I wasn't sure if I the bruises on my neck were there or if they stayed in 'dreamland' so I got up to check. As I stood up I realized he had ripped my clothes off and I didn't redress, I thought to myself that if I was naked when I left and woke up that way then maybe the bruises were real. I grabbed my robe from the back of my door and when I opened it there were fuzz-balls at my feet, my kittens were all over my ankles and quietly meowing at me. I giggled to myself and picked up Balance as Angel came from nowhere and picked up Ginger, carrying her away I wondered towards the bathroom and was shocked when I saw my reflection. My neck was littered with bruises on one side and basically looked like a huge black spot, and the other side looked like I was attacked by well... by a demon. I set Balance down outside the door and quickly reclosed it and looked at myself again, I shook my head and dropped my robe as I started the shower and didn't even wait for the temp to rise. I washed as much as last night off as I could. I let the water drown my skin as I stood under the showerhead and then carefully washed the bite mark, after I finished with my body I washed my hair with more shampoo than needed and then let my conditioner soak into my scalp. I heard yelling outside the door and quickly rinsed off and stepped out grabbing my robe, I hid as much as I could without showing anything sensitive and opened the door to hear Josh and Skyler yelling and laughing. "What the hell are you boys doing down there?" I heard a thud like someone fell and more laughter. "Josh is trying to start a tickle war and didn't expect me to fight back!" I heard a muffle but it sounded like Josh may have said 'Now you're gonna get it!' I giggled and headed towards my room and found all three bundles of fur on my bed playing, I shut my door and stepped in front of my closet and looked for something that would hide my neck. I ended going with a tan dress that had a turtle-neck and went to my knees matched with black tights and knee high flat boots, I pulled my hair into a quick bun and stepped out of my door and towards the boys. I saw Skyler on top of Josh on the floor and tickling him. "Do you concede?" Josh looked like he was about to turn purple from laughter. "I will never give up!" I let the smile form on my mouth and watched a bit more as they fought and rolled over on each other. "Boys do you have to rough house inside?" They both looked up at the speed of light and instantly burst into laughter as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the food down for the cats, I shook the food bowls and heard Angel coming down the steps with the other two following behind. I filled the water bowl and made myself a small salad and the boys each a turkey club and called them in to eat, I watched them looking at each other and I was glad my little brother had found someone and that he seemed happy. We were talking about going to pick up the rest of the cat stuff I bought yesterday and then (bf/n) texted me asking if I wanted to go to the movies tonight and I texted her back asking what movie and when, I asked the boys if they would like to stay here and have a 'date night' while we were out and of course they said yes but blushed at the same time. She texted back and said that she wanted to see the new action movie around 6 pm since she had to leave at 9 pm to go to her grandmas house for the weekend, I looked at my calendar and sure enough a whole week had passed me by and it was Friday I thought real quick and realized I just had to be home by 10 pm for the 'summoning'. I checked the time and it said that it was 11:30 am so I had a few hours to pick up the cat stuff and then still have time for the movie and for Anti, I told her I was going and I would meet her at the theater tonight. I asked the boys if they still wanted to go with me to pick up the stuff and then we all loaded into my car and drove off, while we were driving I felt like Skyler was watching me more than usual which may have been because I kept avoiding my neck even though it was itching like mad. I subtly checked that everything was still hidden in case he could see something and was happy that my collar still covered it all, his eyes looked like he had a million questions hiding behind them but didn't know how I would react with Josh in the car so he kept to himself. We finally reached the PetStore and I asked if they were coming in or staying in the car. "I'll stay here and if you need me just shout." Josh had a weird tone to his voice and somehow I just knew Skyler had asked him not to come in. "Alright well last night I saw a cooler with some drinks in it do you want anything?" He thought for a moment. "Sure a Pepsi is fine, thank you." I smiled at him and Skyler and I walked towards the doors but before we went in, Skyler had something to say. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird this morning and your eyes look tired." I took a deep breath and sighed before looking at him and found I couldn't look in his eyes. "I'm fine, really. I just have a lot on my mind and I didn't really sleep last night." I wanted to tell him everything but I knew he would think I was crazy, I looked back up at him and I could tell he didn't really believe me but he sighed and pulled me into a hug and I made sure his face went to the side of my neck with the hickeys. "I worry about you, I can't lose you too. I already lost my real parents and then I lost the parents I wished I was born from and I can't lose the only other person who loves me for me." I felt the tears swell into my eyes and I hugged him tighter and then took a deep breath when I pulled away, I touched my hand to his face and smiled at him. "If I need to talk about anything I'll come to you first okay?" He nodded and wiped the tears from his face and we walked inside to be greeted by a man with a black polo. "You must be the woman who came in last night! Our cashier let us know you were stopping by to pick up the rest of your things, and let me tell you personally I appreciate the business you bring." He held out his hand and I took it in mine and introduced myself and Skyler, he was a kind looking man with soft features and couldn't have been older than 25 years. He started guiding us around to the back office and my stuff was sitting on a roller with my name on it, I smiled and I knew I made the right choice with the toys for my bundles of fur but noticed there was extra things on it. "Oh I didn't buy those last night." He turned and smiled at me. "Oh this is a thank you from us here at the store, you spent quite a bit of money here last night and this is our free gift to you." I looked again and saw extra bags of food, small toys, a bag of catnip and a few small sample bottles. "What are the bottles?" Skyler beat me to it and the man smiled but a tad softer. "We all know that young animals are like children and always end up putting things in their mouths that don't belong there so these are just things to help in case one or both get sick." I nodded and smiled. "I can't thank you enough, this is wonderful thank you." He nodded and grabbed the handles and we followed him towards the front door when I stopped and handed Skyler some money to get us some drinks. "I'll meet you at the car." He walked away and I led the man to the car where Josh was already getting out, it took a little maneuvering but we got the tree and post in the backseat and the rest into the trunk. "Thank you so much Sir and we will definitely be coming here more often." The man said goodbye and waved as he walked into the store and then I looked at the car. "We have a slight problem but I have a solution if you both can be adults." They looked at each other and then me and Josh spoke. "What problem?" I looked back at the car and back to them. "There's no room in the back so someone has to sit on the others lap, you figure it out and I'll be in the car." I saw their faces blush slightly but they had smiles and it ended up being Skyler on Josh's lap, they looked so perfect with Skyler's small frame and Josh's slightly more muscled one holding him against his chest. I smiled the whole drive home only stopping to get some food from a drive-thru and then pulling into the driveway, we all piled out of the car and I took the food in while the boys grabbed the bigger things from the car and brought them in. I went out to grab the smaller bags of things out and for the first time (being awake) things felt nice and normal, the world was still going on around me and the birds were singing and people still walking around. It was nice to have a wave of normalcy wash over me for the first time in a long time and not feel guilty about enjoying life without my mom and dad, I felt like if I continued being happy without them here I was upsetting them and trying to forget about them in a way. I woke from my daydream and was standing in my kitchen with my food in front of me, the boys looked concerned but didn't say anything to me and talked to each other. I ate slowly and looked at the clock and saw it was now 2 pm and I had about 3 1/2 hours left to get ready, I wasn't going to change my outfit since it kept things covered and was just going to do a little natural makeup and maybe straighten my hair a bit. I gave Skyler a smile as I walked past and threw my wrappers in the trash bin. "Do you need any money for pizza or anything tonight?" He smiled and winked at me. "Don't worry about me tonight, you go have some fun you deserve it." I patted his shoulder and walked to my room humming a song I heard the other day but couldn't remember the words to, I closed my bedroom door and sat in front of my vanity and sighed. I gently pulled the collar of my shirt down so I could make sure there wasn't any infection, it wasn't as bad as this morning but it didn't look good either and hopefully Anti could make it look better. I applied some A&D ointment to it and tugged the collar back into place, I looked at my face in the mirror and could only see slight darkness under my eyes and only a little paler than normal. I applied some light skin cream to make the dark spots go away and some darker cream to my face to even out my color, going with a rose color on my eyelids and a pale pink for my lips I looked at my hair and decided I liked the way it was. I only spent a total of 10 minutes doing my makeup and wondered what Anti was doing, hopefully he was ready for tonight.

Anti POV

The smell of rust and dirt clouded my nose and lungs, the way my chest heaved up and down and the way my mind was on alert fueled my need for blood. I could feel it running down my throat and could sense the animals around me, could feel the shifts in the wind as they moved. I felt the muscles in my back shift and then I was leaning backwards laughing and roaring into the dark sky, I let my knees shake and meet the ground as I fell to it and waited for the Darkness to crawl back inside where he belonged, I dropped the knife from my grasp and let my head hang towards the ground and felt myself taking back over. I felt so refreshed and tired at the same time and couldn't stop myself from the tears that fell down my cheek. "How can anyone love a monster like me?!" I screamed even though no one could hear me and waited for the answer that would never come, after what felt like hours I stood and shook off the feeling of numbness and ran home. I didn't stop when I dropped through my roof I just went straight into the bathroom and made the mistake of looking in the mirror, what I saw made even my stomach turn and I felt sick. It struck me as odd because before I met (y/n) this never bothered me and sometimes I would go around covered in blood and dirt for weeks, I stared at myself and didn't even see me instead what I saw before me was as if a monster erupted from a pool of blood and dirt. I turned the water as hot as it would go and stripped before stepping under the fall of water, I watched as it instantly turned red and fall down the drain and was reminded of how it felt when the blood rushed down my throat. I had to unclog the drain several times during my shower and thankfully the water was finally running clear, I heavily shampooed my hair and thoroughly washed my body about 5 times each before I felt clean. I stepped out and cleared the foggy mirror with cold water and stared at myself again, I felt and looked more like myself and bared my teeth and saw the bloodstains. I brushed my teeth so hard I thought I would make my own gums bleed and repeated this until they felt raw and the stains were gone, I walked to my room and pulled on a pair of ripped black jeans and a green shirt and dried my hair quickly. I looked at the clock that hung on my wall and I only had about an hour left until I had to prepare myself for the ritual, I'll need another shower afterward but at least it'll be my own blood and not something unidentifiable. I hope she's still up for doing this tonight I'll forgive her if she changes her mind and needs more time but, it would kill me if she decides I'm not worth it and tells me to move on and leave her alone. I set to cleaning a space for my part anyway and hoped she was doing the same.

Reader POV

I was in my room laying on my bed thinking about everything Anti said I needed to do to get everything ready when my phone went off, it was a text from Skyler saying he was staying at Josh's tonight and wouldn't be back until he got off work tomorrow. I changed into a tank top and a pair of sweat pants since it would only be me until Anti came, and he would need a spot to take blood from once he was here. I texted him to have fun and be safe and slowly sat up and started to prepare for what was to come in 30 minutes, I headed to the bathroom and grabbed some towels and gauze and set them in my room and went to the kitchen for the rest. I still needed: a knife, salt, a bowl of water and, a lighter. I gathered everything and went back upstairs and dropping everything but the bowl on my bed, detouring back to the bathroom I filled it with hot water and walked back slowly so it didn't spill over. I set it on the floor and looked at the rest on the bed, going over in my head I needed to put some salt into the water and then a few drops of blood. I checked the time and I had 10 minutes until I had to say the words to bring him over, I got onto my knees in front of the bowl and pinched the salt into it. I held the knife to my palm and hesitated for just a moment and then pierced the skin, letting the crimson fall into the bowl I waited until it swirled and mimicked tye-dye. I pressed the knife a bit deeper and traced a circle of blood on a spot of my floor, after I finished I pressed the gauze to my hand and went back to the bowl. I held the lighter and wondered if this was going to work or if I actually needed psychiatric help, I shook my head and placed the bowl in the center and held the lighter to the liquid inside. Instead of doing what I thought and not working it caught fire and turned into a black flame, I thought of Anti and how much I loved him and I started the incantation a moment later. "Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae." The flame burst into a line of fire straight up from the bowl and gray smoke erupted from it filling the room, I coughed and covered my mouth and nose and tried to look through the smoke. "Anti? Are you here?" I felt tears in my eyes in fear that he vanished as soon as he crossed over, I could almost feel the heartbreak until I heard a voice. "(Y/N)? I'm here, where are ya?" I sighed internally. "Anti, I'm over here by the bookshelf." The smoke cleared almost as fast as it came and then I saw him, standing there with a smile and concern in his eyes. "Are ya alright? I was worried about ya." He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest and for the first time he felt somewhat warm. "I'm fine really but we need to finish this." I saw his eyes get sad again and then he nodded knowing that he would only stay for a short time if it didn't finish, he needed to drink from me again and kickstart himself. He looked at my bare neck and looked pained, I knew he saw that both sides looked bad with one side purple and black with hickeys and the other still healing from last night. "I'm so sorry but once this is over your neck will be healed over okay? I can't do much about the bruises on that side but the other will look perfectly fine." I smiled and nodded leaning my head to the side so he had better access and waited for the pain of his teeth on still sore flesh, he brought his mouth close to my neck and I felt the warmth of his breath on me before the feeling of his teeth sinking in. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be but I still felt the sting and then the draw of him pulling the blood from my neck and into his mouth, it felt somewhat euphoric and a small part of me was turned on as I felt his tongue glide across the open flesh and swallow more. I involuntarily moaned as he did this and felt his mouth change from drinking to kissing, soon enough I felt the pressure off my neck and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was staring at me smiling a small smile but had passion in his eyes and was looking right into mine, I ran my hand over my neck and sure enough it was healed and I only felt soft flesh. I smiled and moved closer into his arms and brought my lips to his neck, I felt him pull me closer and I started kissing every part of him that came close to me. I pressed my hand against his chest and the other around his neck and suddenly stopped, under my hand I felt something that was unusual and quickly realized what was happening. "Your heart is beating Anti, I can feel it under my hand." I could feel his smile against my neck and his breathing hitched. "I know (y/n) its a strange feeling to me as well." I brought his face to mine and kissed him deeply letting his tongue enter my mouth as soon as I felt it against my lips, his breath was hot and the hands on my back felt even hotter. I needed things to move faster and I needed to feel him against me, feel his hands run over my body and through my hair and I wanted to put my hands against him and trace his muscles. The kiss ended because we both needed air but he quickly moved his mouth to my neck and gently bit and ran his tongue over the flesh, I ran my hands through his hair and pulled roughly and instead of the usual growl he let out a deep groan. "Anti, I need you please?" He didn't speak but gave me a hard bite to my shoulder and made me moan loudly. "How bad do ya want me?"

Anti POV

-Time Shift ritual performance-  
(annoying I know, sorry)  
I had everything set up on my end and it didn't take as long as I thought it would, the circle of my blood and I had a piece of her clothing in my hands. I could smell her lotions and perfumes and it made my head spin, I needed her so badly I felt like my chest would burst open if I couldn't have her soon. I was sitting in the middle of the circle thinking about holding her to me, feeling her against new flesh and that's when I heard her voice echo through the room. She spoke the Latin perfectly and I could feel the pulling in the center of my body, I felt dizzy and everything in my sight went dark and the air felt heavy. It felt as if my body turned into mist and I floated away, as quickly as it came the feeling went away and was replaced with a new one. I couldn't breathe it was if all the air was taken from me and the lights became super bright, I feared it didn't work and then I heard her. "Anti? Are you here?" I tried to speak but couldn't find my voice right away and I felt like i was drowning in the sudden invasion in my lungs until finally I was able to speak. "(Y/N)? I'm here, where are ya?" The smoke still blocked my vision and the lights were still bright as if a flashlight was being shined into my eyes. "Anti, I'm over here by the bookshelf." And suddenly like a giant fan turned on the smoke disappeared back into the bowl and cleared, I saw her and rushed over to her and felt like a puzzle that was almost complete. "Are ya alright? I was worried about ya." I wrapped her in my arms and held her tightly and it felt like electric under my skin. "I'm fine really but we need to finish this." I barely noticed she had started talking and quickly realized what she was saying, looking at how vulnerable she was made me feel... Guilt? I looked down at her neck and saw the mess I had left the previous night, it looked awful and I didn't know how she didn't hate me for it. "I'm so sorry but once this is over your neck will be healed over okay? I can't do much about the bruises on that side but the other will look perfectly fine." She smiled at me and tilted her head to the side so I had better access, I lowered my mouth to her neck and slowly let my teeth bite into her flesh for the last time at least this way. When the first burst of her blood hit my tongue it sent waves coursing through me, I felt so alive and strange and needed more of her in every way I used my tongue to soften the wound to open more. As I was drinking I felt her body shift and even though my senses were dulling I could tell, some part of her was getting turned on and i was right because she started moaning. I started shifting from drinking to kissing her neck and felt her body melt slightly more, I pulled away slowly and knew I had a smile I couldn't control and looking into her eyes didn't help my own arousal from speeding up. I was so lost in staring at her that when she started touching her neck I was worried I missed something she had said but, she moved into my arms and pressed her mouth to my own neck and slowly started kissing from under my ear to my throat and I pulled her closer. Something changed and she stopped suddenly. "Your heart is beating Anti, I can feel it under my hand." I felt my lips turn into a smile against her neck. "I know (y/n) its a strange feeling to me as well." She pulled my face to hers and brought our lips together and instantly she allowed me access to her mouth and her tongue felt so soft, her mouth felt hotter than normal and tasted sweet and soon I realized I needed air so I pulled away and moved to kissing and biting her neck. She was running her hands through my hair and pulled roughly, I let out what felt like a strangled growl and it ended up sounding like a groan. I was gonna have to work on getting that back, I remember how much she loved the sound. "Anti, I need you please?" Her voice was breathless and dry, I bit into her shoulder and felt her muscles tighten as she let out a loud moan. "How bad do ya want me?" My voice had dropped lower than normal and a small shiver went through her body. "I need you so bad Anti, please?" The way she was basically begging for me made this newly beating heart beat faster, I bit her a little harder and ran my tongue down from her ear to her collarbone. "Do ya need me, right now?" Her body kept tightening and then releasing under my ministrations and her heart was pounding so hard I could see it in her neck. "Yes! Anti please? I need you right now." I felt the pain in my back and her nails dragged down and groaned against her throat, her other hand seemed glued to my hair and I needed her just as much but wanted to hear her say it. "Tell me what you want (y/n)." She moaned and her breath hitched. "I want you inside me, need you to touch me. Please Anti, fuck me?" That's it, that was all I needed and I lifted her in my arms and took her to the bed and laid her down. She was pulling my shirt off as my hands went under hers and undid her bra, I'm not sure when it happened but somewhere during this she had gotten mine and her pants off and both of us were frantically making out. Her skin and sweat tasted so good and the noises she was making were even sweeter and I knew by the way I could feel blood trickling down my back from her nails that she was so close, I had bit into her neck again and she moaned and rolled so she was on top of me and left me breathless and surprised. Her eyes were heavy with need and passion and her heavy breathing made her chest bounce up and down slightly. "How bad do you want me Anti?" Her lips had turned into a sly smile and now her nails drug down my chest, I knew she would eventually try and get revenge from my slow torment earlier. "Do ya really want to know? Cause I don't think ya can handle it." She was slowly moving against me but not enough to cause enough friction to get anywhere. "I need to hear how much you want me." I pulled myself forward and wrapped my arms around her so now we were both sitting up, I went straight for her ear and let my voice drop very low. "Oh (y/n) ya have no idea how badly I want to be inside of ya and feel how ya tighten while ya ride my cock, I want to see your face full of pleasure from each thrust I match with yours." She pushed me back roughly and attacked my lips and her tongue was fighting against my own, I felt her hand sneaking down between us and then felt the grip on my base she lifted her hips and then she was sliding down. As she took it all she leaned back and pushed me even deeper inside and she started rocking her hips against mine, her mouth was open and each movement brought out a moan and a gasp. I started pushing against her when her hips came down and the new pressure and depth was slowly bringing her from moaning to screaming, her nails were digging into my chest and I brought my hand to her clit and just placed it on her clit and between our movements she started rubbing herself against my thumb. Her screams got louder and soon enough my groans were getting more rough too, we were both drenched in sweat and then right when I was about to let go i pressed my thumb against her hard. "Oh Fuck! Anti!" She was screaming my name and her walls were so tight against me. "(Y/n)! Fuck!" As I came she screamed again and was rocking more slowly pulling as much as she could out of me, I pulled her down and brought her to my side and held her there. "I love you Anti." Her voice was quiet and soft and her throat was dry but the confession made my new heart shudder. I rolled to look into her eyes and smiled at her. "I love ya (y/n)." She buried her face into my neck and we just laid there for awhile before she moved away. "Do you want to get in the shower and clean up?" I smiled and nodded while she got up and went to her closet and grabbed two robes and after we wrapped ourselves in them we went to the bathroom, before we closed the door I thought I heard movement downstairs. "Is someone here?" She looked at me and shook her head. "There shouldn't be." I moved closer to the doorway and listened again and heard soft clatter. "Well someone is here." Her eyes went wide and she moved to the door and listened with me and then she went towards another door and looked in. "It's not the cats, they're in that room." I looked at her and sighed. "Ya want me to go check?" She nodded and I went down the stairs and followed the noise and found myself in the kitchen doorway looking at a figure in front of the fridge and another just sitting at the counter. "Who the hell are ya?" They both spun around so fast the one sitting down fell off the chair. "I live here, who the hell are you?" Before I could speak (y/n) was at my side. "Skyler? Josh? What are you doing here?" They looked back and forth between her and I. "His parents locked the door and he forgot his keys, whose your friend?" He was helping the other guy, Josh I'm assuming, off the floor as he spoke. She put her hands into her face and sighed deeply and I wasn't sure what I wanted to hear her say, was I her boyfriend? Her lover? What was I? "You're not the only one allowed to date Skyler, this is my boyfriend." She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back and looked to the boys to see they both had their hands out waiting for mine. I reached out and crossed my arms to shake both hands at once. "I'm Skyler." I nodded and looked at the other one. "I'm Josh." I nodded once more and smiled. "Name's Sean, nice to meet you." I looked back at (y/n) and she had a curious look in er eyes as if wondering where that name came from, I made a mental note to tell her soon and hopefully she doesn't freak out. She looked towards the two and tilted her head when she saw the way Skyler was looking at her. "What? What else are you curious about?" He chuckled lightly. "Your neck looks like you've been in a car accident and his chest looks like he went through a windshield." Her eyes shot open and her face turned almost purple. "You couldn't make it subtle? You had to embarrass him too?" I laughed hard and kissed her hairline. "I'm going to take that shower and maybe we could order something, I didn't realize how hungry I was when I got here." She smiled. "I'll meet you upstairs in a moment." I headed back to the bathroom and was completely lost when I looked at her shower. "How the fuck?" I wasn't sure I was even looking at a shower and not a spaceship and looked in the mirror and for the first time I felt normal, my hair was still the same and my eyes were too but not 'glowy' anymore. I opened my mouth and bared my teeth only to see nice flat 'human teeth' and not my sharp-pointed ones, I opened the robe and saw what he was talking about earlier. She really had attacked my chest in a way that made it look like glass scraped across me, I found myself smiling just thinking about her again and hopefully she was coming in here soon to show me how to use this damn shower. 

Reader POV

-When Anti goes upstairs-  
I was still smiling when he walked away and looked back to Skyler and Josh. "Seriously? You had to call us out that way?" He was smiling at me and Josh used his elbow to nudge him in the shoulder. "Would you have preferred it if we said we have been here long enough to know that you have a great set of lungs?" They were both laughing and I felt my mouth drop open and my face and chest got hot. "At least I know better places to hide lube than under the couch." Their smiles dropped and then it was their turn to have red faces, they looked at the ground and I knew they were somewhat ashamed. "It's cool guys seriously, as long as you're being safe and cleaning up properly I'm okay with this. You guys are good together and I've seen how happy you guys are when you're together." They looked up and smiled at me and then I was trapped in a hug between them. "You really are the best sister I could want." I smiled and hugged tighter. "Oh real quick, where the hell did you find an attractive Irish guy?" I laughed and leaned away from them. "Just kinda stumbled into him I guess." If he only knew how true that really was. "I'm gonna order some pizza while you finish up in the shower, you think he's okay with pepperoni?" I nodded and wrote down what I wanted on some paper and headed upstairs to the bathroom, I expected to find a hot shower and a naked boyfriend but he was standing in front of the mirror looking at himself. "Checking yourself out?" He jumped slightly and turned around. "Yeah, I also didn't know how ta work your shower." I giggled. "Oops, I guess I should've told you how it works." I moved around him and showed him which knob turned on the water and changed temperature, I turned to ask him if he understood now and he was naked and waiting for me. "Are ya gonna join me in there?" I opened my robe and stepped under the water and motioned for him to come in, he walked over and I saw the muscles instantly relax and his head dropped under the hot water. "Shower feel different?" He shook his head 'yes' and moaned. "Ya have been pressure than I did." I nodded and reached up to turn on the dual feature and a second shower head turned on and I let the water relax me as well, his eyes opened and he looked at the top of the shower and gave a small smile. "I like showers a lot and so did my mom and dad." He nodded and shrugged. "Who is Sean?" His shoulders stiffened for a moment and then relaxed. "He was the person that 'created' me I guess, I look like him only with small differences. I used to just be in his mind and would occasionally be able to take over for about a day." I listened to the way he talked about this guy and the tenses he was using. "What happened to him?" He sighed and rubbed his face. "He's technically still alive but, he's locked up in a mental institution. Been there since I separated from him and he's never getting out, I didn't do it on purpose I swear it just happened. I just wanted out so bad and he kinda did too but he would fight it because of how I was and what I wanted to do to humanity." I kept listening to him and was washing my hair when I noticed he stopped and I nodded for him to continue. "When I left him I shredded his mind and didn't mean to, he kinda went crazy and there was a point when he tried to kill himself because I caused some kind of separation anxiety and he was lonely. He tried to tell his friend about me and what happened and how he felt and his so-called 'best friend' betrayed him and called the hospital from the bathroom, I thought about getting back at him for doing that but I knew even though he's the reason he's in there... I knew it would upset Sean even more when he found out he was dead." I was just standing there listening to him now that I was done actually cleaning myself and couldn't believe what I was hearing, I tried to look at his eyes but he was looking down with them closed so I grabbed his chin and lifted it and when he opened his eyes I saw they were red and he was crying. "I'm guessing your emotions are stronger now?" He didn't speak again and just closed his eyes. "It's okay I see that losing him upsets you too and you probably miss him, I can't judge you for where you came from or your past." He looked at me and pulled me into his arms and held me while he softly cried on my shoulder, I ran my hand up and down his back to try to calm him down and when he pulled away I pecked his lips causing him to smile. "Okay so here's the shampoo and conditioner and the body wash is on the wall over there, I'm gonna find you something to wear okay? Just go back in my room when you're done in here." He stuck out his tongue and I closed the door and wandered into my parent's room to find something for him to wear, I opened the drawer and sighed while picking up one of my mom's shirts and burying my face in it. I decided on wearing it along with a pair of her shorts and I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and boxers from my dad's drawer and headed to my room, I threw my hair into my towel and got dressed while waiting for Anti and suddenly felt something on my feet. I looked down and saw two balls of fluff rubbing against my toes. "What are you guys doing? Huh? Where's Angel?" I looked on my bed and saw her tail sticking out from under the pants I put there, I smiled and tapped her tail. "What are you doing hunny?" She spun around and stuck her head out and meowed at me and demanded attention, I picked up the two at my feet and dropped them on the bed beside her and gave all of them belly rubs. "You guys are such attention whores." I shook my head laughing and heard a throat being cleared from the doorway. "Ya better not be talking about me." I looked over my shoulder and saw Anti walking over to me with a curious smile and when he saw the cats his eyes went even wider. "Kittens! They're so cute and fluffy and soft!" He turned into a 3-year-old and picked up Balance and buried his face in the fur. "You like cats?" He looked up at me and had a mock angry face. "This is not a cat, this is a 'kidden' and also known as 'mine'." I laughed at him and watched as he played a bit more with them and then pointed at the clothes on the bed. "Those for me?" I nodded. "They were dads, we need to go shopping tomorrow and get you some clothes along with some other things you need. Oh and if you want a sweater or something I have some in the closet." He shrugged and started getting dressed. "Did ya steal 'em from an ex or something?" I shook my head. "Nah, I bought them cause I like over-sized baggy sweaters and sweatshirts." I was about to do something and then a question hit me. "Do you want me to call you Anti or Sean?" He pulled back from my closet and looked at me. "Ya can call me Sean around other people and Anti when we are alone if ya want. Or ya can just call me Sean, whatever is less weird for ya." I smiled and looked around the room trying to remember what it was I was about to do and gave up when I couldn't, I stood for a moment and then felt arms around my waist and lips on my shoulder. "Ya feeling okay?" I smiled and leaned against him. "Yeah I'm okay, just lost in thought. Let's go downstairs the food should be here by now, you can have some of what I got if you want." He turned me to face him and put a hand on my neck with the other still on my waist. "Ya can talk to me about stuff if ya need to, I'll be here to listen and help. I love ya." I smiled and leaned my face to his and kissed him softly leaning my forehead against his. "I love you too." We went downstairs and joined the boys in the living room and watched some weird romance movie that was playing. "The fuck are we watching Skyler?" He snorted at me. "No idea, can't find the remote and I'm lazy." I shrugged and cuddled closer to Anti on the loveseat with his arms around me, I had my head on his chest just listening to his heartbeat under my ear and didn't even notice when I fell asleep. It was a strange feeling not going into the normal dream realm and being with Anti but it was nice to have a 'normal' dream again and this time it was about my parents and me on the beach, more of a memory really and I finally felt like I could be truly happy again even without them physically here.


End file.
